Halfway to Forever
by Twilight Akashiya
Summary: Luna Tenjo is a girl on a mission to find where she came from and who she. But this wolf is easily distracted and can never sit through a whole duel without losing interest. This all changed when Astral came to Earth along with a heap of trouble. Now Luna and her friends must find all 99 Number cards or something bad will happen. Will Luna ever figure out her past? Find out!
1. Feeling the Flow! The Name's Luna Tenjo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZEXAL!**

**I am making ZEXAL in my own twist!  
**

**I felt that my story Crystal Waters had a lot of plot holes so I'm going to start Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL the normal way from episode 1 all the way to the end. And I'm going to f*ck up everything.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hello. My name is Luna Crystal Tenjo. Although, people who know me well enough call Lu-Lu or Crystal or the people who've known me all their lives can call me Crys.. I have knee-length light brown and wolf ears and a tail. I also have ruby red eyes. I wear the girls school uniform, except I wear thigh socks. I would NEVER wear knee socks. I have two brothers, Kite and Hart. Even though I'm older than them by a good trillion years, I'm considered the younger sister. I used to have a little sister who I had called my twin sister because we were born on the same day, named Serena. Even though I'm a first year I wear the third year uniform (a sleeveless white shirt: an extremely short dark blue skirt which only just manages to cover me, blacks thigh high stockings and light brown school shoes) because I HATE pink. My deck is a cyber ice type deck though I tend to switch it out with my Doll Part and any other decks that I own. I'm good friends with everyone at school pretty much. And I'm part vampire! Now, enough about me, let's get onto the events of today!

* * *

I slept over had my two best friends, Yuma and Mirajane's (Mira) house the other night. We're such goods friends. Plus, they let me. I was sleeping in Yuma's bed while he slept in his Ethiopian hammock in the attic. (Hey! That rhymes!) Anyways, when I woke up I used Mira's bathtub because she has the rose petals ready for me to use. I took off my deep blue night gown and stepped into the warm water. I got a cup of rose petals and sprinkled them all around me. It felt so good to just forget all of my troubles in the water. I picked up some cherry blossom scented bath salts and put a handful of them in the water and watched as the clear water turned to rosy pink.

"Awww~ It feels so nice to just forget about all of my troubles for an hour and just relax!" I sad as I sang my favorite song, Eight Hundred.

_Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_  
_I swear is nothing but the truth_  
_So sugar is more salty than sweet_  
_And salt is way too sweet for me_  
_So hot are winters blowing though the air_  
_So cold are those summers spent without a care_  
_The whales are all swimming through the stars _  
_And then diving into rainbows that will never say goodbye_

_I hate you right down to the bone_  
_I don't want you to be by me I hope you'd just leave_  
_And in a flash forget your everything_  
_Not a single a find will remind of you at all_

_And since the god up there I know really exists_  
_6.5 billion and one come true of every wish_  
_And someday I know that all this pain will melt away and see_  
_Everyone will be just smiling on for all eternity_  
_You, who I hate, with every fiber of my being_  
_Are still breathing, feeling fine, and living on care free_  
_Living on still as you still breathe..._

_Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_  
_I swear is nothing but the truth_  
_Nobody dies and no one passes away_  
_And no one has a past they'd want to go back and change_

_It's true I hate you right down to the bone_  
_Even when your stomach groans, I don't really care_  
_Though you're not tired, you just sleep the day away_  
_Although you're tired you always respond to me_

_Look to the west and see the sun rise up again_  
_Wave to rabbits in the moon and know that we will soon_  
_Find that happiness will always be right here with me and you_  
_Every single person out there is filled nothing but with good_  
_You, who I hate, with every fiber of my being_  
_I can see you when I want and that will always be..._  
_I can see you anytime I want..._

_Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_  
_Is really nothing but a lie_  
_So please I hope you didn't listen to me..._  
_I really hope you just ignore me please..._

_ And since the god up there I know does not exist_  
_Not a single will come true and so dies every wish_  
_And the pain that we all feel will never just melt away_  
_Everyone knows that the end will surely come for them someday!_  
_You, who I love, with every fiber of being_  
_All I wanted was to be with you and never leave_  
_But I can't because I lied then you were gone_  
_I was a liar right up to the end_  
_I was a liar right up to the end_

_Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_  
_May be the truth, don't really know_  
_But in such a pretty world we both had loved_  
_Just know I'm living on for both you and me_  
_Just know I'm living on for both you and me_

I heard Mira stirring in her sleep. She may be Yuma's twin sister but they're as different as the sun and the moon. Yuma looks more like his father Kazuma and Mira looks just like her mother Mirai. With long, orange hair and bright red eyes, it was no wonder that Mira was a beauty - and not just in the eye of the beholder. It was almost dawn and I was the only one up other than Kari, Yuma and Mira's older sister. It was kinda hard being in this house. I had been staying at this house on and off for years now. It seemed weird that Mira and Kazuma have been missing for five years now. Yuma had become the person he is today because of his father and Mira because of her mother.

I got out of the bath an hour later and changed into my uniform. I didn't need to wake Mira up because she was tossing and turning in her sleep and it would only be a matter of seconds before she would fall on the floor.

"Five, four, three, two, one and-"

"I did not have a dream about Shark!" Mira screamed.

"Whatever... You always say that doll-face. It won't change the fact that you did." I said helping her up.

"Why do I like him so much!?"

"Because he's number one bad boy in the school and is incredibly attractive to people like you." I explained.

Mira put on her uniform with surprising super speed. Her uniform was a pink version of mine with shorter socks too. I walked into the kitchen and started breakfast for the two of us. I made Cream of Wheat with berries and raspberry preserves. Kari and Mira ate every single bite.

"Thank you for this delicious meal, Luna." They both said.

I laughed at this.

"You are aware that you could have just thanked the moon for that delicious meal, right? Seeing as my name means 'Moon'." I said eating my bowl.

"Yes, but we were thanking you, as you know, Lu-Lu." Mira said.

"Of course, Mirajane." I said.

**8:00 am**

Yuma ran into the room.

"Kari, Mira, Luna! Why didn't you wake up?!" Yuma asked the three of us.

"You know I'm always busy in the morning with my work and since you're in middle school you should wake yourself up." Kari replied a little annoyed.

"Yuma," I said, "Like always-"

"-Kari has got a good point over you." Mira finished for me.

Yuma shot us a look of death, "As my twin and friend, you guys are supposed to be helping me out! Not sharing a brain! And, Luna, why'd you reset my clock!"

"You know, we could have-"

"-Just left you here alone with Kari and made it to school on time without you." I finished.

"So let's go or we'll be late!" Mira demanded.

Yuma is always making us leave late for school, he's just lucky that it's a fifteen minute walk and ten minutes if you run the entire way. This is what we usually end up doing because of Yuma . He puled up his cheeks to make an ugly face at Kari.

"Child molester face!" Mira and I screamed.

We casually walked out of the house with Yuma running past us. Their grandmother was sweeping the pavement outside of the house, so Mira and I swiftly kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, Grandmother!" We exclaimed.

Yuma pulled his brown shoes on prior to running out of the house, "Bye, Grandma, I have to go to school!"

"Where else would you be going? The zoo?" Mira and I asked.

Just so you know Mira and I are just like twins. Even though we are clearly not related-Mira has slightly tanned skin from Japan, and me being of Italian descent and a lovely color of pure whit. Even though we're not related by blood, we are freakishly alike. It's like we were separated at birth. As if that would be the case because I was born in B.C not A.D. We even have to same shoe size. We have some kind of psychic link that made us bizarrely similar. Everyone nicknamed us 'the Twins'. We even call ourselves Twinzies. But sometimes we get tired of sharing a brain and not act so similar by 'sometimes' I mean most of the time. What you just read was one of the rare times we act like that.

Yuma glared at our comment and ran right past Haru, forgetting to do something.

"What about my goodbye kiss?" She asked as Yuma ran right past her and her flashed with anger.

If there is one thing I've learned about Haru and that's that she will always get a kiss in the morning by any means even by force. I was right because Haru used the handle of her broom to catch Yuma's collar while lifting him off of the ground. For a small elderly woman, she sure was strong.

"Mirajane and Luna can give me a goodbye kiss, so why can't you?" She asked.

Yuma started to flail around in the air like a fish caught on a hook, "They're girls!"

"Either you give me a goodbye kiss or there will be trouble." She threatened. Mira and I actually stepped back a bit, frightened.

"my name is Yuma Tsukumo and this is my life." He said to no one in particular.

Mira and I laughed at Yuma's problem: how I love staying at the Tsukumo house. Eventually Yuma had finally kissed Haru and we went off to school.

"I had such a weird dream last night." Yuma said out of the blue.

Mira and I gasped at this statement, "So did I. It was about this weird demonic looking door, but I always wake up before anything happens."

"Once again, we get to prove our twiness because it's the same with me." I stated. Except I knew what it meant and where I was.

Yuma nearly tripped at what we said, "Same here, it always says some creepy things, but before I can open the door, I'm falling then i wake up."

It couldn't be the same as my dreams because I never hear the door say anything, I just try to break the lock to the Barian World because I want to know the hidden secrets that lie in the red hues of the dimension. Yuma broke my thoughts when he leaped over a Litterbot, which caused it to spin wildly out of control.

I saw it almost hit one of the our friends, Blair Willows. She Judo threw the Litterbot. She takes Judo on Thursday nights. Blair is on the tomboy side. She wears the boys uniform and the boys gym uniform. She has a serious hate on pink and skirts. (It's rumor that the day she wore the girls uniform (the first day), thirteen students died and they had their bodies dismembered and they were all torn in half from the torso) She's a tomboy that looks as close to a girly girl with her physical appearance. With her waist-length dark brown hair with red highlights and her chocolate brown eyes she captured the hearts of many students. She duels with a Xyz symphony deck, plus the cards Unity, Yu-Jo Friendship, Judgement of the Pharaoh, and for some strange reason, Sliver Fang.

Blair is the most unnatural person that I know other than Yuma and Mira and it's not because she can see duel spirits.

"Sorry!" Blair and Yuma called.

On a normal day I would have helped the Litterbot, but I hate being late to school.

"Hey, Twins, Yuma, Blair!" A voice called from behind us.

Oh you have got to be kidding me! We are so going to be late for school!

Bronk jumped over us on his skateboard before stopping in front of us, "Hey, Yuma, how about we race to the school entrance."

It wasn't a question, this was a challenge.

"What do you guys think?" Yuma asked the three of us.

"Maestroke?" Blair asked. Maestroke the Symphony Djinn was her most occurring duel monster spirit partner and as I understand, her parental guardian since her parents are away on a business trip. He is very attractive in my opinion. I heard from Blair that he was her second crush.

I have learned that if I listen hard enough I can hear the exchange of thoughts of people.

"Yes?" He asked Blair.

"Bronk asked me and everyone if we wanted to race to school, I still don't know these people that well. What do you think I should do?" Blair asked.

Maestroke grinned in response, I LOVED seeing him smile like that! "Sure. It'll be fun! Besides, you'll be late for school if you don't, right?" He's the only person who gets Blair like that.

She nodded at him and he went back to his card, or as I call it the spirit world.

"Blair?" Mira asked.

"Sure! Why, not? It'll be fun!" She replied.

"Okay!" Yuma, Bronk, and Mira said as they ran off, leaving the two of us behind.

"You know, it's only natural to be scared of new surroundings for the first few weeks, but this is getting ridiculous! It's been eight years now! How can you not trust us, yet!? You can't keep asking your duel spirits to help you out for every little thing. You have to learn to think for yourself." I said as I punched her arm.

"Hey!" She yelled as she ran after me.

The race wasn't really eventful. Well, there was this funny part when a Litterbot picked up Yuma's deck, saying that it was trash. But that's a story for another time. ;)

**Heartland Academy**

The first lesson of the day was Math with Mr. Kay, who was the coolest teacher ever! He is super nice and whenever anyone was late, he didn't shout at them. He had lush burgundy hair, tanned skin, and grey eyes. He wore brown chinos, a long sleeved white shirt, a brown waistcoat and brown shoes.

Today's lesson was on Simultaneous Equations which were pretty tricky but I still tried my hardest because I didn't want to disappoint Mr Kay. In the end I got the second highest grade because my arch rival in studies, Caswell Francis got the higher score. I will kill him in his sleep one of these days!

I sighed with relief when the bell rang, signalling that it was the end of lesson one and now it was break time. We had fifteen minutes before lesson two started. Everyone usually just ate a quick snack while chatting with their friends.

I usually stayed in a small group with Yuma, Mira, Blair, Tori, and Bronk. We mainly talked about dueling, which made us feel sorry for Tori because she couldn't duel and we were sure that she didn't even have a deck. Time flew by so quickly, that I was surprised when the bell rang.

My second class was Gym which was never boring because Bronk was always challenging Yuma to beat my records and to do crazy things. Like today, Bronk had dared Yuma to jump over twenty blocks to beat my record of nineteen blocks. I didn't know if Yuma would be able to do it, but was so much fun to see him try.

Everyone was wearing their gym uniform. All of the boys wore a white short sleeved shirt with red accents and dark blue shorts with red accents. All of the girls who didn't go against dress code (*Cough* Blair), wore a baby blue short sleeved shirt with red accents and plain pink shorts.

"Yuma, you can do it!" Mira and I supported.

"Thanks, guys. That record is going down as I'm about to high five the sky!" Yuma shouted as he ran up to the springboard and jumped on it.

He was instantly vaulted into the air and for one maddened second, I thought he was going to make the jump. But then I saw reason, because he crashed in the middle of the boxes. Mira and I ran over to him to examine how much of his brain cells had been killed.

"Are you alright, Yuma?" Tori asked as the entire class erupted into laughter.

Tori Meadows is one our closest friends. She is a sweet natured girl who always sticks by Yuma's side. Secretly, I think she has a crush on him, but I would tell anyone because unlike most people I can keep a secret. Tori has fair skin, big amber eyes and short green hair that she ties with a red ribbon.

"I'm okay. The ground isn't that hard." Yuma mumbled.

"Nice try, bud!" Bronk laughed, pointing at Yuma.

Yuma was obviously in a great deal of pain, but he refused to go to the Nurse's Office.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling the flow." He stated.

I saw Blair and Maestroke wince at Yuma.

"I'll be going now.." Maestroke said as he disappeared.

"Typical man, always running from the problem." I mumbled under my breath.

**Swim Meet!**

"Hey, Tori! Can you braid my hair?" I heard Blair asked as I put mine in a bun.

"Sure, Blair!" She replied.

"So, what's the dare Yuma's doing now?" Blair asked as Tori braided her hair.

"He has to do a WHOLE lap holding his breath underwater. There's no WAY he'll make it!" Bronk answered.

"Are you done yet, Tori" Blair asked ignoring Bronk.

"Almost... Just about... And done!" Tori replied, "Do you like it?"

"Oh, darling, I LOVE IT!" Blair joked, talking like one of those stuck up rich french models. It's a good thing that Tori and I could speak Blair Willows.

"Good to know!" Tori smiled, "Hey, there goes Yuma."

Yuma had already started his lap before listening to power of reason.

"GO YUMA!" Blair, Tori, Mira, and I cheered together. We all looked at and smiled. We're sisters! Just kidding... I hate Tori because she has green hair and there's just something about her that I can't pin point but I just hare her for no reason at all.

After a few seconds, several bubbles started to appear on top of the water before Yuma appeared. He was spitting out water and his face had a green tinge to it.

"Told you, he's such an idiot," Bronk laughed.

I wasn't laughing at Yuma's pain; I fished him out of the water before trying the challenge myself.

"You're nuts," Bronk scoffed, "obviously you're going to crash and burn, just like Yuma did."

I grinned at his statement, "Allow me to prove you wrong."

I dove into the azure blue waters, held my breath, closed my eyes and swam as fast as I could. I don't know how long I was under the water for, but I had bumped into a solid wall which could only mean one thing!

I pulled myself out of the pool and was greeted by several stunned faces.

"What now, Bronk?" I asked before high fiving the A-Team (Tori, Blair, and Mira)

"That is so unfair! I would've won if I didn't swallow pool water half way! That tail of yours must hold some sort of oxygen pocket!" Yuma pouted.

"No it can't. And excuses, excuses, " I shook my head, "And just because I'm immortal that doesn't mean that I can magically hold my breath forever and ever. I still need to breath air, just like you. I can die just temporarily! Oh and before I forget, excuses are the devil's food!"

The bell started to ring indicating that Gym was officially over before Yuma could think up a comeback.

My last lesson before lunch was English, which I hate because I already could read and speak the language with great fluency. And our teacher, Mrs. Johnson couldn't teach our class even if her life depended on it. She is a buxom woman with fair skin, light brown hair and she wears bottle bottom glasses, so I don't know what color her eyes are. She wears a burgundy skirt suit and black high heels.

Half of the time, she just told us to read a chapter on our laptops (basically it's the touch screen part of the Duel Pad) but instead of reading a chapter, I just surf the internet or go on Spacebook. (The Alien version of Facebook)

No one ever catches me because people know not to mess with me and no one sits next to me. I sit in the back of the class and there is always an empty seat next to me. Nothing eventful ever happened in this class until the end of class.

I looked over to Blair and saw her drawing. Damn that girl loves drawing!

"Maestroke?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I draw you?"

"Again?" He asked. He chuckled and then said, "Okay, what pose do you want me in?"

"Hmmm." Blair replied, "Hows 'bout you stand still and hold your spear/conductor's baton across your body facing up?" she asked, "Can you smile this time?"

"Okay," He replied, "Like this?" He asked as did jut as she said.

"Yeah, yeah. And, maybe you could lift your head up and tilt it a little bit to the left." She suggested.

Maestroke obeyed her every order without any question or complaint. I kinda envy her for having such an obedient duel spirit. I saw a flash of blue light and saw Maestroke turn into a ice sculpture. I laughed at what my Blizzard Princess did to him.

"Good one Glacier Girl." I high fived her.

"You freaking froze him!" Blair slammed her hands on the desk.

"I would never! How dare you accuse me of such despicable deeds!" Blizzard said acting like a hurt french model, "Never have I ever been so disrespected in my entire life!"

"You have to excuse her, she is very stuck up and listens to no one except her mother, Ice Queen. I can't even control her." I explained.

"Think of him as a beautiful ice sculpture for your drawing. He can't move and mess it up." Blizzard pointed out.

"Not helping!" I sang.

"Whateve's. I'll turn him back."

"Bitch, you'd better! Unlike you he's nice!" I pointed out.

"_Beluga, severuga _

_Come winds of the _

_Caspian Sea_

_Larynxis, glacitis_

_ Et max laryngitis _

_La voce to me_"

I watched as Maestroke became unfrozen and Blair resumed drawing him.

"You happy now?" Blizzard and I asked.

"Very." Blair replied.

"WITH IT I FEEL THE FLOW!" Yuma shouted while getting up out of his seat.

I face palmed at what Yuma had done, I felt so sorry for Tori because she had the 'privilege' of sitting next to him. Mrs. Johnson stood in from of Yuma and the entire class was staring at him. Blair was just on the floor curled up from fear.

"Sorry," He chuckled before sitting down.

The bell rang right after that. Lunch Time! My favorite time in school! Because it's also known as Duel Time! I packed away my things and caught up with Cathy Catherine, or better known as Cat-chan. Like her nickname implies, she has the appearance of a cat. She has two pieces of her long grey hair held up by clips which give her the appearance of having cat ears. She has large expressive green eyes and wears rectangle glasses. (Not that she needs them) We used to be desk mates, but then people found it weird that Cathy and I had animal ears and a tail, even though mine were real and hers were fake and we couldn't stop talking at all. So now, I'm in the back of the pack.

We've been friends since grade school! And yet we've never stayed at each other's houses.

"Hey, Cat-chan!" I called.

"Hey, Lu-Lu. What are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Well I was going to ask if we could have a sleepover at your house today." I replied.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You see I have this sister named Misuki and she's very shy. And she works at this cafe." Cathy explained.

"So she's shy just like you are with Yuma. And she works at a cafe?" I repeated.

"Yeah, she works at Maid Cafe. I don't need anymore information today."

"Thank you for this time with you, Cat-chan, but I need to be off so that I can watch how present day children duel." I said bowing to my feline friend before running off to meet Yuma, Blair, and Tori.

In reality I was spending time with Cathy because she was the shy girl without any friends because of her being so shy. I was using Cathy for her great cooking and she was using me for inside information about Yuma. It was a win-win deal. I got great food and she got the information she wanted. We were a team! I was with Cathy because I was waiting for Yuma an Tori to get out of class because they had to stay behind as a punishment for talking during class.

I ran over to the door and waited for Yuma, Blair, and Tori. I didn't have to wait long either.

"I feel the flow most when I'm dueling." Yuma said as Blair walked beside him while Tori was behind them.

"Yeah! And I totally free the spirits most in duel time! And Maestroke is out too." Blair sang. 'Free the Spirits' is Blair's version of 'Feel the Flow' while me I just have...

"I can freeze even the fires of the sun in the blink of an eye with my deck of ice!" I said pointing up to the sky.

Just after I said that Maestroke and Blizzard appeared. Only me, Yuma, and of course Blair can see them. It's probably because they have the Emperor's Key and the Empress's Key. The Empress's Key looks just like Yuma's key except the colors are different. Instead of yellow, it's blue. And instead of a green gem Blair's has a Bariarite in hers. I don't think she's even aware what it is even. I only know because I'm great friends with people from Barian World. Well that's a story for another time because it's such a long story. Now, where was I?

Oh, yeah!

"Hey, Yuma," Maestroke and Blizzard said to Yuma, causing him to jump.

"We should probably put on our D-Gazers." Tori suggested.

"Right," Yuma replied, "D-Gazer, set!"

"D-Gazer tattoo, activate!" Blair and I said. A D-Gazer tattoo is like a D-Gazer and a tattoo combined. Mine is a purple crescent and my left eye turns into a luminous electric blue. (Did I even mention how much I LOVE blue and purple?) Blair's was a navy blue witch's hat with a curled tip. Her left eyes turns a sky blue color.

I turned to face Yuma and Tori, "You guys ready?" I asked.

Right after I said that, Maestroke appeared right in front of me, upside down, "Hello, Luna." He said calmly.

I was a bit shocked because he never interacted with me before. I just turned around with my eyes closed because I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Are we going, or what?" Blair and I started walking away.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yuma and Tori said in unison. (They SO made for each other! Or not considering that there might be another person for him. Who Knows with that child?)

We were walking around when Yuma said, "Who to win against today?"

Tori was like, "You mean , who to LOSE to today."

Yuma did this epic anime fall, "What's that supposed to mean? I mean, okay, I lost 20 times straight, but so what? I'll win a duel someday!"

I rubbed his back and Blair whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, she's just jealous because she can't duel."

Yuma smiled at that, "Thanks, Crystal, Blair."

"Anytime." We said.

"Does anyone know where Mira is?" Maestroke asked us.

"Luna! Blair! Look!" Tori said pointing at someone.

"It's Mira," Maestroke said, "And it seems she's dueling the school bully."

Blair, Yuma, and I gasped. Oh shit! Not him! Not Shark! The three of us ran up the stairs with Tori behind us.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" She whined.

"I got you now, Mirajane, see since I've got two monsters on the field and they both have the same level I can use them to summon an Xyz monster." Shark said, "So watch as I overlay my Skull Kraken and Big Jaws to just that. Watch as I unleash a terrible land and sea. Watch as I summon Aero Shark!"

"I know what an Xyz monster is asshole! And it's Mira not Mirajane!" Mira screamed.

Classic Mirajane, always wanting to pick a fight over her name. I watched as Big Jaws appeared, "Holy shit! That is one... disappointingly huge shark."

"Wow! You guys know why an Xyz summon is so cool? 'Cause the monsters used stick around as overlay units and activate their new buddy's special power. It's all about team work. I bet you those litterbots wouldn't call my cards trash if I had an Xyz monster!" Yuma said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Blizzard mumbled.

"Yeah, Yuma, they are so cool!" Blair and I replied.

"I'm the coolest card in your deck, right?" Blizzard and Maestroke asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sylphine can use her overlay units twice." Blair and I said except she said Melomlody instead of Yuki. We caused our two duel spirits to anime fall.

"Now that has to hurt!" Tori and Yuma said as Mira lost the duel.

Tori and Yuma took off their D-Gazer's.

"D-Gazer Tattoo, deactivate." Blair and I whispered. At our command they disappeared.

"Oh, Mira." Yuma and I said.

We watched as Shark approached Mira.

"Thanks for the duel and for this." He said as he reached down and took... Mira's deck!

"What do you think you're doing, nii-san!" I yelled at him. I was about to go and kick his ass... but Maestroke grabbed me. I blushed and I swear, I think that I saw HIM blush!

"Mira's deck..." Yuma said, "Not so fast!" He, Blair and Tori ran over to Shark.

"Umm..." I said.

"Oh, right..." Maestroke said as if just now remembering that he was holding me. He let me go and we both over to our friends. Bronk had somehow somewhere joined us along the way too.

"Who are you?" Shark asked.

Yuma and I helped Mira up off of the ground.

"My name is Yuma and I'm Mira's brother." Yuma replied.

"Buzz off!" One of Shark's lackeys shouted, "Don't you know who you're messing with?"

Yuma still stood strong, "Sure, I know him. Everybody knows the school bully."

Shark only just chuckled, what the hell is so funny?

"I'm no bully, Mira and I had an arrangement." He shrugged.

Yuma growled, "What?"

"It went a little something like this; if I won then I got to keep Mira's deck." He answered.

"Mira, how could you? You know how important that deck is!" Yuma and I looked at her disappointingly.

Mira clenched her fists, "I had no choice! He stole my cards and said that the only way I could get them back was if I dueled for them!"

"That's so LOW, Nii-san!" I growled.

"You had no right to do that and if you have to challenge somebody to a duel, then challenge me." Yuma announced.

"I was going to say that, but you beat me to it." Blair stated.

"What? You're outta your mind! You're not even close as being in the same league as Shark" said the first goon that no entitlement that I here by name Fucker in charge of Fucking Money.

"Yeah, you're not even in the same sport" said the first goon that no entitlement that I here by name Fucker in charge of Fucking Papers.

"Is that a no?Then, I guess your to CHICKEN to face Yuma!" I said.

Shark stepped forward "Chicken?! You know what happened to the last person who called me chicken?"

"Something bad?" Yuma guessed.

"I don't know because it's never happened before!" Shark shouted, clearly irritated.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" I whispered.

"What was that, Crystal!?" Shark asked.

"I said, 'Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!'" I yelled.

Shark stepped back a little because he knew what I was talking about. It was the line that a man I used to know said when he killed people.

"What? Can't you handle the truth? And don't call me 'Crystal' anymore! You don't get that right! And from here on out, you are no longer my Onii-san!" I yelled running away from this and ran out of the school and out of Heartland itself, I was on a grassy hill.

I focused all of my power on getting to a place where I could heal my opened wounds. A place like Barian or Astral World. A portal appeared and it lead to Astral World.

I guess they wanted to see me before I saw Barian World.

I sang a song that I had made up about a young witch named Yumi and a young prince named Nasch while I was traveling threw the portal

_Now, please take a look, at this sad story.  
Don't forget to have your handkerchief ready._

_In a faraway place, there was a witch.  
She fell in love with a prince.__They spend a lot of time together in happiness,  
that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic._

_Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky,  
'Repent! Repent!'  
while the voice of prayers dies down.  
'My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.'  
If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft",  
'Repent! Repent!'  
then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred.  
'Death is weighing down upon us!'__Now, please take a look, at the seemingly burning sky.  
Don't forget this flame of justice. _

_In a faraway place, there was a witch._  
_She deceived and seduced a prince._

_The happy time is now over for him  
who was once under the witch's charm._

_Tied to a cross, she calls for the devil.  
'Repent! Repent!'  
Before she loudly chants her wicked spell,  
'Virtue has become vice.'  
Cast judgment upon her sinful witchcraft.  
'Now everything there is'  
Envelop her in the sacred flames of righteousness.  
'has derailed from the right path and gone mad._

_'__Such foolishness of the hollow people.  
'Repent! Repent!'  
The redness of the setting sun burns on.  
'Death is weighing down upon us!'_

_They spend a lot of time together in happiness,_

_ that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic._

_Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky,  
'Repent! Repent!'  
while the voice of prayers dies down.  
'My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.'  
If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft",  
'Now everything there is'  
then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred.  
'has derailed from the right path and gone mad._

_'__Do not forget the reason behind these tears of blood _  
_'Repent! Repent!'_  
_red as burning flames! _  
_'Death is weighing down upon us!'_

"I swear, these things are just getting slower and slower! I can only pass the time with so many songs! It never takes this long to get to Barian World! But then again... maybe that's because I go there more than I do here." I said as I passed through the portal into the blue hues of Astral World.

I stretched out like a cat, "I can just feel the Astrite in this place! It's making me so happy! And I distaste happy!" I said as these weird blush-green wolves that looked like god of Anubis with pastel green petal-like tails and Egyptian jewelry and glowing red eyes.

"Ooh look! A welcoming party! I hate this place already!" I said as I got ready to scare them off with a monstrous howl.

"That's enough!" A voice called. I turned behind me to see a girl with pale pink skin with darker pink markings, silver chandelier earrings, short pale pink hair with a strand going across her face, and piercing golden eyes, "She is a very important guest here and if you can't respect that then you can just die in a ditch! We need her alive so get the hell out of here!" The wolves ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Aw! Sabrina! I wanted to scare them off by myself!" I complained.

"You can't control them like I do. I'm from here, and you're from wherever the hell you had come fro, because you are so NOT from the Human World." Sabrina explained blowing up the strand that was on her face.

"Hi hi, hi-dee ho~! It's everyone's favorite super star, Misty Shinonono! Did you guys miss me?" A perky voice came from behind us.

Oh God! Not her! Anyone but her!

"Hello, Misty. It's so nice to see you again." Sabrina managed to say from her gritted teeth.

Misty is a child compared to Sabrina's well-endowed figure and actually takes pride in being flat-chested. Misty looks similar to Sabrina except her hairstyle looks just like Cathy's and her eyes are two different colors, the right one is sky blue and the left one is pure white.

"Hey, Misty, I have a question. Where is your big brother Astral?" I asked trying to smile.

"Oh, him? He's over at that room again thinking about things." Misty looked down and she floating over to water and sat down in the cool azure waters, "He's been thinking way too much about that child, for my liking. It's like no one else exists except her to him now! I absolutely despise they way he gets this far away look when he's thinking about her!" Misty said causing the water around her to churn angrily.

"Watch out, Misty, or you'll turn out like me and you'll be related to a Barian too." Sabrina called.

Apparently Sabrina's words had gotten to Misty because the water had become still all of the sudden and Misty had stopped floating and fell into the water.

"Which girl is she talking about? As far as I know there are two girls important here. the blonde and the brunette. So which one?" I asked when Misty resurfaced.

"Both to be exact. He switches every hour." Sabrina answered.

I walked over the azure planes and made it to the place where Astral was. I bowed before his throne.

"Astral-sama, you wished for me to be here?" I said.

"Yes, I did. You are aware that we are currently within a interdimensional war, right? It is time for you to choose a side, my dear, Luna." Astral said.

"I am very sorry to inform you, Astral-sama, but I can never pick a side. It is not within my nature to pick and choose a side in a war that has been going since the beginning of time. I have been alive to see the start of the war, if I have not chosen a side yet, then I most likely never will. I did not approve of Astral World and Barian World using the Humans as sacrifices either, I can never choose after the descendant of the first Barian sacrifice has been named and now that you have set your sights on her, I cannot think of any way that you can sway me from my unbiased beliefs concerning this war. You have used countless people for this, please stop it." I pleaded.

"Silence! You apparently are not aware why we do this! We do this because we need to! We did it the first time as an execution punishment, but then we realized that some of the energy stored in them returned to us, keeping our worlds from collapsing! It became natural for us to do this... Tribute by tribute." Astral explained.

"Each one killed so many innocent people.." I whispered.

"It's the only thing that we and those Barians can agreed on. You just see it as something very savage and hellish." Astral said.

"Why did you want me here? I'm sure that it wasn't because you wanted to talk about that." I said kneeling closer to the floor in fear of his anger.

Hey! I may be immortal, but I can still feel pain! And when Astral is angry it never ended well for me. I think I still have the scars from the last time he got mad.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if I should tell the girl who she really is." Astral said.

"It might help her understand herself much better." I bowed down to the ground further, welcoming the cold blue crystal flooring.

"It would now, wouldn't it? You don't need to act so scared, Luna, I'm perfectly calm now." Astral said returning to his calm voice.

"Thank you for having me here, Astral-sama. I appreciate being of great service to you." I said getting up to leave but Astral sat on me causing me to bow back down.

"You know, you could help me with something else." Astral smirked.

"I'm just fine thank you very much. I'm not very good at tracking people I don't know." I pushed him off.

"But you do know her you're just not admitting it to yourself." Astral stated.

"What. Ever. Major. Loser." I said as I went through a Barian World portal.

I felt much more calm being the world filled with red hues. I walked over to the place where Alit, Gilag, Durbe, Misael, and Vector were at trying to figure out a way to destroy Astral World. They were members of the Seven Barian Emperors, but ever since Nasch and Merag had disappeared. They were the leaders here until they left, now I have to hold the order here so that they don't kill each other.

"Hey, bitches! I'm back from Bitch World!" I said as I went into the place.

Everyone stopped talking and bowed respectfully to me except for Alit and Vector.

" 'Sup, Alit! You need to the Human World and see that child!" I said fist pumping him.

"What? Why me?" He asked.

"Because, dude, you're the right kind of guy to do this. Even though you don't know shit about teaching people." I explained.

"What do you mean I don't know shit about teaching people? How do you think Gilag knows how to duel?"

"He went to Durbe like everyone else does. But don't worry, Durbe and I will teach you every shit we know about people how to do things!" I exclaimed.

"I'm gonna regret this later in life aren't I?"

"Hell yeah! And you don't even get a choice in the matter, that's the fun part!" I said

* * *

**Mira's POV**

I was still depressed about losing both my deck AND the necklace that my mother had given me. Yuma wasn't any better either, having his Emperor's Key was broken and the other half was thrown into the woods. I can't believe that I actually lost the two only things that my mother left behind for me - her deck and her necklace! I held my hand to where the pendant was supposed to be but felt nothing. I remembered what my mother had said about the unique gem in it.

"Every so often, shooting stars glimmer across the twilight sky. Sometimes, when they dare to come close, they leave fragments of their memories behind... and if luck finds you, one may stumble across such a Star Shard." I repeated.

I got out of my bed and walked out to the living room, where Kari was.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing up still?" She asked me.

"Can I go to Maid Cafe with you?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. I was going to go there anyway." Kari said getting her helmet.

She drove us to Maid Cafe.

"Welcome back, Mistress." The girls said.

"Hello, girls, may we be served by Lucy?" Kari smiled.

"Yes right away, but please get seated first, mistress." A girl with short blue hair with darker low-lights and pale pink eyes said leading us to a table.

"You are going to LOVE Lucy, Mira." Kari said as we sat down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's your age and loves cats!" Kari said.

"Welcome, Mistress, _nyu_! Welcome to Heartland's Maid Cafe, _nyu_! What would you like today, miss, _nyu_? _Nyu_!" A voice from behind us asked.

I turned around to see a girl with waist length dark pink hair with two pieces of it held up by clips which give her the appearance of having cat ears, fair skin, and red eyes. The strangest thing about this girl was that she had protrusions on both sides of her head that reminded me of actual white cat ears. She reminded me of this girl in my class. Her name was Cathy Catherine and I'm pretty sure that the only reason I know that is because Luna used to sit by her until she got moved back for talking too much.

"Um.. Are you by any chance related to Cathy Catherine?" I asked.

"Yes I am, actually, _nyu_. I'm her sister, Lucy, _nyu_." The girl said.

" Lucy-chan, can I have an Iced Tea, please?" Kari asked.

"I would like any brown pop, just so long as it's not diet." I said.

"Hai, _nyu_! One Iced Tea and one non diet brown pop coming up, _nyu_!" Lucy turned and speed walked towards the kitchen.

"You go here often?" I asked.

"Not enough for my liking. I used to go here every single day so I'm considered a regular and Lucy only serves regulars, because she's so shy." Kari said.

"Makes sense on her being Cathy's sister. They're both so shy. But why does she have two sets of cat ears?" I said.

"Those are actually part of her skull. I know it sounds crazy, but those cat ears are actually horns made up of cartilage and bone. Don't draw any attention to them because she get self-conscious of them." Kari explained.

"But they're so cool! I wish I them! It's so cute how she ends her sentences with 'nyu' too!" I stated.

I saw Lucy come out of the kitchen doors with the drinks placed on a round tray. She somehow tripped on the ground and caused the drinks to spill all over us.

Lucy looked like she just died, "I'm so sorry, Mistress, _nyu_! I'm so so sorry, _nyu_!" She cried in panic.

I looked over at Kari. She had ice cubes arranged in her hair that looked like a boat. I laughed.

"You got a speed boat on your head, Kari!" I laughed.

"You two!" Kari pointed at my hair.

I took out my portable mirror and looked. I did have a speed boat on my head!

"Is it always this great here?" I asked.

"If your server is Lucy, then yeah!" Kari said.

"We should go here more often!" I said turning to Lucy, "You don't have to be so scared just because you split some drinks. So what? Everyone makes mistakes. You don't need to apologize so often either, it's really funny how the ice fell on our heads as speed boats. I think I'm going to come here every single day now instead of school lunch, I'll just come here."

Lucy looked like I just saved her from dying by telling her that. She bowed to me, "Thank you so much, Mistress, _nyu_!"

"No problem, I needed a good laugh anyway and you gave me speed boat Kari." I said.

"Yeah and I speed boat Mira!" Kari laughed.

"Yeah! So can we have those drinks again, we'll pay extra?" I asked.

"Y-yes, mistress,_ nyu_!" Lucy came back with our drinks and DIDN'T slip this time. We got some really great food there! After we ate and paid we gave Lucy a hundred dollar tip.

"Thank you so much, Mistress, _nyu_!" Lucy bowed.

"My name's Mirajane but nobody ever calls me that, they just call me Mira. And this is my big sister Kari, I hope that we can become great friends." I said before leaving.

"Wait, _nyu_!" Lucy said holding out two pieces of paper, "They're coupons for free dessert here, _nyu_."

"Thank you, Nyu-chan." I smiled.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I came to school after spending the night at Barian World. I already knew that Yuma had lost his key to Shark and Mira her Star Shard necklace. I didn't realize the damage until I got to school early and Yuma and Mira were there before I was. He didn't even believe in Feeling the Flow anymore which was killing me! For the first time ever, he was on time for school! And he didn't injure himself in anyway all day.

I jumped 6 boxes, before running over to Yuma and, Tori.

"Hey Yuma, you gonna try to leap those twenty blocks again?" asked Tori.

Yuma looked at his half-key and gripped it. He looked back at us, "Not today."

"Huh? Oh…" asked Tori surprised.

* * *

"Yuma! Want to try that underwater lap again?" Blair asked.

Yuma waved his arm, "No really."

I sighed from my spot beside Tori, Mira, and Blair in the pool.

With each passing second I could feel Mira's guilt weighing down her heart. She and I decided to hunt for the missing half of Yuma's key and her Star Shard in the forest after school because Yuma and Blair were being held behind after class to catch up on their homework. It'll give us about an hour to find them and Yuma would be so happy when we give him the key!

When school was finally over, we approached Bronk to ask for his help.

"Bronk could you please help us?" We begged him in unison.

"Depends, on what." He answered suspicion filled his voice.

"Remember when Shark threw Yuma's and mine artifacts into the forest yesterday?" We started to give him our best puppy dog eyes.

"No! No way! Have you seen the size of that forest?" He exclaimed.

"Exactly, I need help!" I pouted.

Bronk started to walk away, "Fine, be that way! But know this, without that key Yuma will act how he did today for the rest of his life! That key is what gives him confidence, what makes him go with the flow and without that he'll have no chance on Sunday!"

Bronk stopped and turned around, "Why is that key so important anyway?"

"It's Yuma's good luck charm; it's a very long story! So will you help?" We pleaded.

At first Bronk was resistant but after Mira grabbed his leg and refused to let go, he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine! I'll help you! Now let me!" He said as we let go.

We hugged at our success, but unlucky for us Shark took that very moment to walk past.

He did a double take when he saw 'lesbians' hugging.

"Oh please! Like you've never seen a thirteen year old girl hug her twin before!" Mira exclaimed.

"I knew you were desperate for love, Mirajane, but I didn't think you were that desperate." Shark snickered.

"Do not forget those embers are the final judge! Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" I said and he looked pained when I said that.

"Would you really compare me to that man, Luna!?" He asked.

"You're right! At least he had the decency to kill himself afterwards. You on the other hand just laugh at what you've done!" I stated as he walked off.

"What do you mean desperate!" Mira shouted at him.

After god knows how long, Bronk and I found Yuma's key piece, but not Mira's necklace. I know how much she loved that necklace, but Yuma's key was top priority became of the duel on Sunday. The sun was beginning to set and I could hear the school bell which meant that Yuma had finally finished his homework.

Bronk, Mira and I ran in front of the school where Yuma and Blair was talking to Tori.

"Yuma, do you still want to duel Shark?" Mira and I asked.

Yuma looked over us with a sad look in his eyes, "I don't know, I just don't know."

Bronk interrupted us, "I don't think you should duel Shark tomorrow, bud you'll lose your deck just like Mira and she's a better duelist than you. Face it, you've got chance."

Mira and I punched Brink in the gut, "You are-" Yuma stated.

"-Not helping!" I finished.

"How do you know, Bronk?" Yuma asked.

"made it to the Duel Nationals last year and you can't even beat a six year old in a duel." Bronk replied.

I dueled Shark myself, that guy is way too resourceful and really skilful. The odds may be against Yuma but I know he can still win.

"He was five!" Yuma yelled.

We all face palmed at Yuma's foolishness, "Not to mention this is my own fault and I don't want you to suffer because of it." Mira admitted.

Yuma suddenly got this determined look in his eyes, "I don't care that Shark made it to the Nationals last year. He needs to learn that he can't push people around, especially my twin! One day, I'll make it to the Nationals and I'll prove that Yuma Tsukumo is an amazing duelist!"

"Yeah!" Blair agreed.

Tori was pretty amazed by Yuma's heart warming speech and so was Bronk, "Well then, Mr. Big Shot, you'll be needing this." I tossed the key and it landed in Yuma's hand.

Yuma started to smile, "How did you guys find this?"

Bronk, Mira and I gave each other a look before facing Yuma, "You don't need to know." We said.

* * *

It was the big day, duel day. Blair and I were waiting outside of Yuma's house. I wore my favorite outfit (A hooded purple shirt that is only buttoned in the middle, revealing my cleavage and some of my stomach, a deep blue short skirt with the same stockings that I wear to school over blue high heels).

Blair was wearing a blue t-shirt under a long purple hoodie that also has holes in the sleeves for her thumbs to go through, black yoga plants and blue and white high tops. Her duel looked just like Yuma's except it was silver in color, her duel case was the same Yugi Muto's but it was a golden yellow in the leather model.

Yuma was wearing a red vest with a white hood and a purple tank top with a teal 'D' on it. He also wore white pants with designs of three orange moons attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. His accessories were brown finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems, red outlines on his right wrist and the broken Key around his neck.

If you hadn't noticed yet, Mira's super embarrassed to be seen in public with Yuma because it look like his wardrobe had thrown up on him. Mira was like Tori; always changing her look because wearing the same clothes all time got boring for them.

Mira had styled her orange hair so that a strand of her hair fell in the middle of her face. She wore a black and blood red stripped tank top, a white skirt and grey shoes with white frilly socks.

Haru handed both Mira and Yuma a packed lunch.

"It's duel fuel, now go take that bully down!" Haru exclaimed.

We made it to the station at the appointed time where we met up with Tori and Bronk. A few minutes later, Shark and his lackeys showed up and I saw Mira almost drool when she saw Shark. I couldn't blame her either. Even though Shark was a sociopath, you had to admit that he had some style.

He was wearing a purple jacket with green gems on top of a brown shirt, dark pants and white and shoes with green gems on them. He had a couple of accessories which consisted of a grey shark tooth locket necklace that contained a picture of him, his mother and father, Rio, and I and two silver rings on his right hand. I looked to my left pinkie and saw the third silver ring.

No, Luna! This is not the same kind and caring person that had saved his sister and me from being killed by scaring his own shoulder. You need to stay at lest focused enough to watch the first exchange of turns, then you watch funny internet videos! I told myself.

"I'll give you props for showing up but you should start saying goodbye to your cards." Shark laughed.

Yuma's comeback was sure brave, "The only thing your getting is a good old fashioned butt kicking with a side of revenge!"

"You tell him Yuma!" Us girls cheered.

Shark sneered "And why's that?"

Yuma yelled out while throwing his duel gazer on with his duel disk "'Cause I'm feeling the flow! Duel disk go! Duel gazer, let's roll."

I looked around. Odd, usually, when there is a duel. Maestroke is here. I shrugged. Blair put on her D-Gazer. It looks like Anna Kaboom's or, at least, that's what Tori says. But, with a more feathery look to it. The main part is light blue. Sorta outer trimming part on bottom is royal blue. Top outer trimming part is navy blue. I put on my D-Gazer. It looks like Cat-chan's except the main part is an aqua blue and the trimming is and silver and white.

"Maestroke." Blair whispered.

Nothing.

"Can I continue?" Yuma asked, annoyed.

"Right, sorry, continue!" Blair replied.

Yuma looked at her with a worried look on his face a second. He must have noticed that Maestroke wasn't there, too.

He then continued.

Yuma finished "Duel interface set"

_Augmented reality vision link established._

"Let's duel!"

"Yay, Yuma! Win this!" cheered Tori.

"Yeah, go Yuma..." Blair mumbled. Tori and I looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing," Blair lied, "Just, Maestroke is usually here when there is a duel..." she trailed off. (Did I forget to mention this? Tori, Bronk and, well. Almost everybody she hang out with/ students at school know about Maestroke.)

"Oh that." She said sadly.

After that we turned back to the duel. Yuma had just summoned Zubaba Knight. Zubaba's attack points were 16000 and it's level was 3.

Yuma then stated, "You're going down Shark! 'Course since I went first, I'm not allowed to attack this turn. So go ahead, your move!"

Who makes these rules? God, they're so stupid!

Shark then chuckled. "You got that right, and with it I intend to ground that knight. It's my draw!" He looked at his hand, "I summon forth 'Big Jaws'."

Big Jaws has 1800 attack points. It's level is 3. I wonder what Shark is up to?

Yuma stepped backwards, "Man, 1800 attack points!" Yes. So, if Shark attacks... He'll be taking 300 points of damage.

"Aw, great, so it means I'm losing two hundred life points!" Yuma said.

"Next time play your weak monster in defense mode. Although it really wouldn't have mattered this time 'cause of this…" said Shark as he showed us his spell card.

"Aqua Jet..." I whispered.

"…the spell card, 'Aqua jet'. Now until the end of this turn, my 'Big Jaws' gains one thousand attack points!"

"What the fuck?! He goes to school for this shit!?" Blair screamed at Yuma for being stupid.

I took out my D- Pad and searched episodes of Star Sparrow. It's my absolute favorite show! It's also Blair's fav too.

It was the episode where the Sparrow meets Princess Luma and her twin Princess Luna at the Masquerade Ball. Princess Luma had long black hair and brown eyes. While Princess Luna had long pure white hair and ocean blue eyes. Luma had on a white and pale pink hoop dress with a frilly collar and long sleeves, where as Princess Luna had on a blue and black dress adorned with silver moons and flowers, the skirt of the dress looked like the night sky glittered with stars.

_"Your highness's, it is a great honor to meet the both of you." Sparrow said bowing before the two._

_"As it is to us to finally meet the infamous Sparrow in person." The twins curtseyed._

_"Forgive me, Sparrow, but I must be going." Princess Luna said running off towards the garden._

_"You are quite smitten with her aren't you?" Luma asked._

_The Sparrow blushed sightly._

_"She is very troubled because it is she who has to carry my shadow as being one with the night and not the day," Luma explained, "I must go also." Princess Luma started off in the opposite direction of her sister._

_The Sparrow was left alone. He heard a voice in the distance and went to investigate. He saw Princess Luna sitting by a fountain singing._

**_Now the hour has come at last_**  
**_The soft and fading light_**  
**_Has crossed the west horizon_**  
**_And has bidden us goodnight_**  
**_And what a lovely night it is_**  
**_To walk a moonlit field_**  
**_To see the softer shades_**  
**_That are by starlight now revealed_**

**_So why is it that now,_**  
**_When all is quiet and at rest_**  
**_When candles glow and all the world_**  
**_Is at its very best_**  
**_The people of the land _**  
**_Should lock themselves away_**  
**_To shun the moon and wait instead_**  
**_For Sister's sunny day?_**

**_In umbra Luna est (the moon is in shadow)_**

**_Am I so wrong to wish that they_**  
**_Would see things like I do?_**  
**_And am I so wrong to think_**  
**_That they might love me too?_**  
**_Why shouldn't they adore me?_**  
**_Is it not within my right?_**  
**_I'll not be overshadowed!_**  
**_Mine is not the lesser light!_**  
**_I've waited long enough now_**  
**_For them all to come around_**  
**_And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_**  
**_The Moon will stand her ground_**

**_And all will know the wonder_**  
**_Of my dark and jeweled sky_**  
**_When all the world is wrapped_**  
**_In an eternal lullaby_**  
**_So say goodnight at this,_**  
**_The final setting of the sun_**  
**_Tomorrow dawns in darkness_**  
**_The nighttime has begun!_**

**_Nocte! (night!)_**

_The Sparrow watched as Princess Luna laughed at her own song. He noticed her eyes change to a cat-like shape and her eyes turn into pale teal._

_'Oh no! The Nightmare Forces have gotten to Princess Luna! I must tell Princess Luma!" The Sparrow ran off to get Luna's twin sister, Luma._

_Once he found her he had explained exactly what he had saw._

_"Oh my! The Nightmare Forces have taken over my little sister!" Luma put her hand over her mouth._

_A guard had come over to Luma, "Your highness! It is time to set the moon and make way for the dawn."_

_Sparrow and Princess Luma shared a look and Luma had tried to raise the sun but Luna's powers had not let the moon down._

_"It would seem as her beliefs in everyone shunning her night has transformed her bitterness into sheer power." Luma said._

_"Whatever should we do, your highness?" Sparrow asked._

_"I never wanted it to come to this... but it has to done now! I will seal in the moon for a thousand years using the Harmony Stone." Luma said running off to an old shrine. She came back with a pure white stone, "This is the only thing that can stop her now!"_

_The Sparrow and Princess Luma went to Luna. Luna had been transformed completely. Her hair had turned to a midnight black, her eyes, green with cat-like pupils, her skin, so pale, she had sprouted bat-like wings and a long thin pointed tail._

_"Hello, sister! Good morning for the last time!" Luna said revealing two pointy fangs._

_"Luna, can't we talk this over?" Luma asked, "I know how you feel, so ple-"_

_"You know nothing! You have never known what it is like to be ignored because you were the one who everyone loved! How could you know what it was like to be someone else's shadow!?" Luna was getting way out of control!_

_"I didn't want to do this to you, Luna, but you have forced this upon yourself! Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life! I call forth the harmony of this land so that I can seal my sister inside the moon for a thousand years! Please answer my pleas!" princess Luma chanted._

_Lights appeared in the sky and encircled Princess Luna and she vanished._

_"Look at the moon!" someone exclaimed._

_The moon now had a picture of a rabbit constantly pounding the elixir of life._

_"Luna always loved rabbits..." Luma said before collapsing in Sparrow's arms._

I turned to the next episode where Luma was in the garden staring at the moon.

**_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_**  
**_How can I have sent you away?_**  
**_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_**  
**_The harmony's silent today_**

**_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_**  
**_And I will your company keep_**  
**_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_**  
**_Have carried you softly to sleep_**

**_Once did a princess who shone like the sun_**  
**_Look out on her kingdom and sigh_**  
**_She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no person_**  
**_So lovely and so well beloved as I"_**

**_So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_**  
**_That long was the shadow she cast_**  
**_Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_**  
**_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_**

**_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_**  
**_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_**  
**_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_**  
**_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_**

**_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_**  
**_And carry my sorrow in kind_**  
**_Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_**  
**_Forgive me for being so blind_**

**_Soon did that princess take notice that others_**  
**_Did not give her sister her due_**  
**_And neither had she loved her as she deserved_**  
**_She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_**

**_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_**  
**_Takes hold of the mind of its host_**  
**_And that foolish princess did nothing to stop_**  
**_The destruction of one who had needed her most_**

**_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_**  
**_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_**  
**_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_**  
**_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_**

**_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_**  
**_And carry my sorrow in kind_**  
**_Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_**  
**_May troubles be far from your mind_**  
**_And forgive me for being so blind_**

**_The years now before us_**  
**_Fearful and unknown_**  
**_I never imagined_**  
**_I'd face them on my own_**

**_May these thousand winters_**  
**_Swiftly pass, I pray_**  
**_I love you; I miss you_**  
**_All these miles away_**

**_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_**  
**_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_**  
**_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_**  
**_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_**  
**_Sleep..._**

_Luma broke down and cried her eyes out._

_Just then the moonlight shone upon Luma and a beautiful young girl with long flowing black hair and pure white eyes floated down from the moonlight._

_"There, there, dear child." The girl cooed, "Aunty Chang'e will help ease your worries."_

_"Chang'e, I've done a terrible thing! I sent Luna to the moon for a thousand years!" Luma cried._

_"Now, now. Luna can be released just so long as she does her part."_

_"H-her part?"_

_"Yes, you see that rabbit up there is actually Luna and she's to constantly pound the elixir of life for me to use. So she'll be out of there in no time, you'll see!" Chang'e explained._

_"Yes, she'll be back and then we can rule together again!" Luma stated._

_"She also has a reply for your lullaby."_

_Luna's voice echoed all around them._

**_How my deeds pain me as time stretches long_**  
**_How could I have hurt them this way?_**  
**_So rest easy now, my punishment's mine_**  
**_The weight of my crimes are my own_**

**_But into that stillness you brought me your song_**  
**_With your voice my company kept_**  
**_For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies_**  
**_In exile I pay you my debt_**

**_Once did a princess who gleamed like the moon_**  
**_Look out on her kingdom and sigh_**  
**_Dejected she cried, "Surely there is nobody_**  
**_Who loves me, or finds any love in my night."_**

**_So great was her pain, she rose in rebellion_**  
**_Against those who cared for her most_**  
**_She let the Nightmare fall on those she ruled_**  
**_And threatened to grip them in permanent cold_**

**_Lullay, dear Luma, good night sister mine_**  
**_Rest now in starlight's embrace _**  
**_May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_**  
**_And ease you your passage of days_**  
**_May my apologies find you this night_**  
**_And may my sorrow in kind_**  
**_Luma, you loved me much more than I knew_**  
**_Forgive me for being so blind_**

**_Soon did her sister do what was demanded _**  
**_And gave to the Moonlight her due_**  
**_Breaking the Harmony; she saved her subjects_**  
**_And banished her, as a wise ruler must do_**

**_Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, sister,_**  
**_Duties we always uphold;_**  
**_May you forgive me that foolishness mine_**  
**_And live on with no burden upon your soul_**

**_Lullay, dear, Luma, good night sister mine_**  
**_Rest now in starlight's embrace_**  
**_May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_**  
**_And ease you your passage of days _**  
**_May my apologies find you this night_**  
**_And may my sorrow in kind_**  
**_Luma, you loved me much more than I knew_**  
**_May troubles be far from your mind_**  
**_And forgive me for being so blind_**

**_The space now before us, empty and forlorn_**  
**_I never imagined we'd face them all alone_**  
**_May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray_**  
**_I love you, I miss you, all these miles away_**

**_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_**  
**_Safe upon that bed above the lights_**  
**_And know not of heartache, fear, nor, gloom_**  
**_And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon_**  
**_Sleep, sleep,_**  
**_Sleep..._**

_"Luna! I will wait for you as long it takes!" Luma cried out to the night sky.  
_

I was about to watch the next episode when all of the sudden I felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned to see Maestroke.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, something was holding me back," He then let go of me. "Princess Cologne, just who are you?" He had a stern look on his face. Odd, he never looks like that anymore.

Yuma then pointed to Shark, "Now go, mighty magician! Reel in that fish!" He ordered.

Shark smirked "How about you try to get real? I play my face down!" He commanded.

"Your face down?" asked Yuma. Uh, oh.

"That's right, 'Zeus's breath'! And I have a feeling it's going to stink for you because thanks to this trap, I can put a stop to your monster's attack!" Just then a huge wave washed Gagaga and Yuma away.

"And there's more! If I have a water monster on my field, you also take eight hundred points of damage, and there is a water monster on my field. So prepare to be soaked with a serious splash of damage"

I shuddered. half of Yuma's life points. Down the drain.

**Shark: 4000 **

**Yuma: 2000.**

"Oh boy" said Yuma. Then Yuma looked at his hand and put down a face down. "Wait, I got it, since you can play trap cards, so can I. So that's what I'll do"!"

I anime fell. Your not supposed to tell your opponent the type of card you played!

Bronk voiced my thoughts, "Yuma!" *face-palm*, "You can play two types of face downs, spells and traps! Never say which it is!"

"He's got you there." I sneered at Yuma, arms crossed.

Tori and Mira groaned, "Get it together!"

Yuma laughed nervously hearing that.

Shark's image appeared, "trap card, huh? Big deal! It's my draw", then he proceeded to draw.

"And first I summon Skull Kraken."

"Tsk, Only 600 attack points? So disappointing" The voice said again. Maestroke's stern face came back. "Princess Cologne..." He said. Oh, so _that's_ The voices name. Wait. Princess Cologne. That sounds like a monster card!

"Six hundred attack points? Alright no prob! Gagaga Magician is still the strongest monster on the field" said Yuma. Wait. Didn't Shark already wipe that card out? Never mind.

Shark then revealed, "Not for long he's not. I activate Skull Kraken's special ability! With it I can destroy one face up spell or trap card on your field. Such as that 'wonder wand' for example." Then a fog destroyed the card.

Fudge.

"What's that?" A male's voice said.

* * *

"Who-who are you!?" I asked, Just ten Blair and were transported somewhere..

"Don't worry you two just mentally left. I just wanted to talk to you in private." The voice said and I recognized it.

"Get me the hell back! I don't want to be here!" I screamed.

I looked over to Blair, she was staring at him in awe her jaw dropped a little. Oh great! She's smitten with him! Then again I couldn't really blame her because in a way Astral would be considered attractive.

"Who are you?" She asked breathless.

"My name is Astral, I am the Envoy from Astral World.. You and your friends, Yuma and Luna are meant to help me with my mission." He stopped when he figured out that I was mimicking him in a crud way, "Luna that is no way to behave and you know that!" He said sternly.

"You annoy the hell outta me and I hate you and your hyperactive sister! You are boring me to death and I am already dead, you boring me back to death! And I'm not going to help in any kind of way!" I yelled.

"How do You know Yuma's name?" Blair asked.

"I met his father when he came to the Astral world. I am the one who gave Yuma's father his key."

"So, that's how Yuma got his key." Blair said, finally getting it.

Astral nodded.

Blair then got a worried look on my face. "Maestroke..." she whispered.

"That is your favorite card... And, lover. Right?" Astral asked.

Blair had a shocked look on her face, "No! He's not my lover! Wait, how do you know about him?"

"I do my research," He simply replied. "I also know that, you are an Astral being, a human, and a Barian."

"What?" She replied.

"Your great-aunt was part Astral being, you inherited that from her, your great grandfather was, sadly part Barian, you inherited that from him, and finally, your parents are humans, you inherited that from them."

"So, I'm a freak?" Blair asked.

Astral shook his head. "No," He said, "You are not a freak, you are special."

"Thanks." Blair said, smiling.

He then nodded. He then got serious. "When Yuma unlocks the door, I'll lose my memories and so will my sister Misty"

I smiled and punched the air, "Hell yeah! Finally! No more having to deal with either of you!"

Blair frowned, "Oh.."

Astral then smiled, gently lifting her chin up in his left hand, "Don't worry, I'll remember the both of you on one condition."

"What?" I asked. noticing Maestroke. Blair and I then ran up to him and, hugged him, burying our faces in his chest. He was shocked at first, then, he returned the gesture.

After at least, 3 minutes, we let go. We then faced Astral.

"Blair, you have to accept **CXyz Dark Princess Cologne** as your second duel spirit partner, she my be annoying, but is actually a very caring being. And you Luna, you need to accept **Number 87: Yuki, the Queen of Eternal Winter** as your duel spirit partner, she may be a bit of a priss, but she can actually be very helpful. I'm sure that you can melt her frozen heart and turn her back her original form. I think that it's time we got a fresh start, Luna so I'll only remember this very moment, okay?" Astral explained.

Blair and I looked at Maestroke hoping for an smiled at us and winked. We both giggled in response because he was so cute when he did that! "I suppose," He replied.

Astral then smiled, "Don't worry, you're friends just think that you two are taking a nap, I know because I checked. Now, you should go. Luna before you go I just want you to know that I'm sorry for saying all those nasty things to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

I stared at him for a long time, "It's against my nature to hate someone for something so trivial as that. So I can't forgive you when you never did anything worth apologizing for." I smiled as Blair and I returned to the real world.

* * *

I was lying on the ground. My hood was up so, my head didn't hurt. As much.

"About time you two woke up." Tori said as Blair and I sat up.

"Sorry." We replied.

We then turned to the duel.

Shark said "Face it, Yuma! I stomped your key to pieces and now I'm gonna stomp you! That's right Yuma this duel is over! And when I win your duel deck, I'm gonna trash it just like I trashed your key. And maybe you'll learn your lesson. Don't pick fights you can't win."

"That's where your wrong, Shark! I'll never learn that lesson! No matter how many times I fall, no matter how many times I get laughed at, I'll keep trying to high-five the sky 'cause when you're feelin' the flow there's no going back! And speaking of feeling the flow, I so am!" Then Yuma ripped the key from the cord and it started glowing.

Yuma was then transported some where. Probably to the door Astral mentioned.

* * *

It was about 5 minutes 'til Yuma returned.

"Whoa, that was weird." said Yuma, "My key…it's totally fixed"

Right, Shark broke his key.

Shark...

Shark looked different, it was strange,"Yes and you, are in a fix" Shark then started screaming. Was this part of the plan?

Shark continued, "Now I can build the overlay network. Now, Number 17 Leviathan Dragon, Be born!"

"What's a Number?" Tori and Bronk asked.

I was going to say 'a monster.' But, decided against it.

Next Bronk commented on it too, "I've never seen this monster before in my life"

Cue Tori, "Yeah, same here."

Bronk looked in awe, "Yeah, and what's with the whole number thing?"

"It must be the door." Blair and I whispered to Maestroke. He nodded.

Shark then continued his turn, "And now, by removing one of my overlay units like my Skull Kraken, I can power up Leviathan Dragon by five hundred attack points."

"Whoa." Me and Maestroke said in unison. We blushed. Then faced the duel.

Yuma looked nervous, "What!?"

Shark then removed 1 of Leviathan's overlay units.

Shark then did his move, "Leviathan Dragon attack with shock steam blast!"

Shark then attacked my second favorite male magician. He also leaved a huge dent in Yuma's life points.

**Shark: 4000 **

**Yuma: 1000**

"Yuma!" Tori yelled.

Shark then sneered, "This duel's just about done! One more attack and you're through!"

Yuma moaned a bit, "That's some dragon, so much for a comeback."

**Dark Princess Cologne** and **Yuki, the Queen of Eternal Winter** then appeared with Astral. He smiled at me.

"Luna, Blair." He whispered, smiling. "Thanks.

"It's time." Dark Cologne and Yuki said. They had this gothic look on their faces.

Yuma then turned, facing Astral. "Huh?"

"Rise," He said, "Rise up."

"Who…who are you?" Yuma asked.

I saw Misty appear right next to him.

After a few seconds. Yuma jumped up. Although, he wants me to call it his "mad skillz". "Hey, can you talk? What's your name? Say something!" Yuma asked. I sighed. Must Yuma be so annoying?

"It appears that he doesn't see me." Dark Cologne and Yuki both said, in emotionless voices with the same blank expression.

"Maybe he's just lucky." Maestroke muttered. They both just glared at him and Maestroke got a little nervous.

"Astral." Was the one word Astral said. So, he remembers his name. Awesome.

"Ooh, lookie! It's my big bro, Astral! Hey," Misty charged over to Astral and gave him a tackle hug.

"Huh, what's an Astral and who is she?" Yum asked very confused.

I just sweat dropped. You asked him his name, Yuma. Well, he just told you.

"My name, if I recall." Astral simply replied.

"Great. First I get stuck with this floating flash light. And, now he can't remember his own name? Great. Just great." Cologne and Yuki said, showing some emotion.

"I'm Misty and that's all I know." Misty shrugged.

"If you recall? What do you mean by that?" Asked a still confused Yuma.

"Yuma, pull yourself together." Tori stated.

Blair and I shared a very confuzzled (In real life I speech problem and I can't say confused so I just say confuzzled instead) look.

"So, they don't see them?" We asked Maestroke, who was having both Yuki and Cologne eying him. It seemed that they they were interested in him.

"I suppose so." Maestroke replied.

"Yeah, who are you talking to?" Bronk asked Making it official that only me, Blair, Mira, and Yuma could see those two.

"Can't you see them?" Yuma demanded.

"They're two floaty people with fucked up skin!" Mira added.

"Where?" Kotori asked while staring at the spot Yuma was pointing to.

"There!" Yuma and Mira shouted.

"They've lost it." Tori shook her head.

"We're not crazy!" Mira started to pull my hair out.

Yuma started to jump around like a monkey, "Yuma's losing so badly, he's hallucinating!" Bronk looked worried.

"I am not!" Yuma stopped jumping.

"Blair, telepathy time." I whispered to her.

"Okay." She replied.

' 'Sup Astral,' We thought/greeted Astral. He looked at us with a shocked expression for a second, then he smiled.

'So, you two know telepathy as well.' He thought/replied.

'Yeah, we did all the time with each other.' I replied.

'Indeed they do.' Maestroke stated.

"Yep, Mira and Yuma's lost it." Tori and Bronk said in unison.

"Hey!" Was their response, they stopped pointing at Astral and Misty so that they could stare at Tori and Bronk angrily.

He started to mumble to himself while Misty appeared beside Mira, "Is he always this crazy?"

"Go away!" She tried to push her away, but her hand passed right through her.

"Maybe we're the only one who can see them, or maybe we have just lost it." Yuma said.

Blair and I groaned. When will Yuma get it in his thick skull that we can see Astral, too?

Astral said, "What have you lost? Perhaps we can find it together." Then he looked at us, "And contrary to your beliefs, those two can see us."

Yuma and Mira faced us, we nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's because of my key," Blair said gripping it, "That and I have the gift of seeing duel spirits outside of a duel."

I looked over at Mira, "I think it's because I'm me and I'm awesome like that!" I said pointing at myself.

Suddenly a stream of gold light flew past and hit Mira's collar bone. I noticed that her Star Shard necklace was on her, except it was different. For one it was now a heart-shaped gem, but the most noticeable feature was that it was no longer a normal necklace, but a choker. Mira tried to pull it off but it wouldn't come off, it was like a part of her skin.

"What's up with this stupid necklace! Why won't it come off!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I think that Luna and Blair is hallucinating." Bronk replied.

I walked up to him and punched him with 3% of my strength and sent him flying three feet.

"Call me crazy one more time and I'll use more than 3% on you." I said in a demon voice as I took my place next to Mira.

Yuma looked at me and Blair and then to Astral, "Hold on! I know! You've come here to help me! Yeah, that's it! You've watched over me, ever since I started dueling, ever since dad left me his deck. And when you saw that I was dueling Shark, one of the best duelists around, you decided for your presence to be known. You are non-other than my guardian angel!"

I thought that over. That would be totally awesome if those things actually existed!

"His what?" Tori and Bronk yelled.

"Maybe he is..." Blair murmured.

Astral looked shocked, "I am no such thing."

Yuma nearly fell on the ground, "Or am I?" Astral asked.

"You're right, Astral and I seem to have lost our memories." Misty said out of the blue in a sad tone.

Mira fell over, "Did you just read my mind?"

"Hai!" Misty giggled.

'Don't worry, Astral, you're not. That, I can assure you of because Luna told me that those things don't exist,' Blair thought/said.

'Don't bring me into this! I'm still trying to figure out why Misty is still the same!' I screamed.

Yuki and Cologne were inching closer to Maestroke, he was just lying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"You don't know what you are?" Yuma asked.

"I don't recall who I am; in fact I don't recall much of anything," Astral elaborated, "Only that I arrived here with an important purpose and even that has escaped me."

Yuma started to grind his teeth together, "It escapes you! Then just how important was it?" He sunk to his knees, "Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away."

"Go where?" Astral asked.

"Anywhere," Yuma shouted.

Yuma then began to circle Astral and, point at him. "It escapes you? Then just how great could it have been? Boy, you're annoying!"

Then Yuma squatted down, "Alright, enough of this. Maybe if I just ignore this guy, he'll go away."

I then hummed, pretending to think about that.

"Go where?" asked Astral.

"I don't care where!" yelled Yuma, who was about to get a knuckle sandwich if he didn't shut up.

"Get it together, Yuma!" Tori yelled.

"Now duel!" Mira yelled.

"Alright already!" Yuma yelled. He looked as though he was trying to ignore Astral and focus on a strategy.

"Alright Yuma, I'll end my turn with one face-down." Shark finished.

"He is angry," Astral commented.

"Ah yeah, but his dragon is about to make him feel better by ending this duel." Yuma rolled his eyes.

"Duel," Astral seemed to remember that word.

"What do you know about dueling?" Yuma asked Astral.

"Plenty, yes I can duel!" Astral seemed to be much happier.

"Yeah, and I do the Irish jig." Dark Cologne and Yuki stated. They resumed looking at back at Maestroke. Maestroke, Blair, Mira, Astral, Misty and I all laughed at what they just said. Finally! Those two show some kind of emotion!

"Yeah and I tap dance, now be quite." Yuma said annoyed.

"Yep, he's lost it." Tori and Bronk said in unison.

"I can duel and I'll show you. Draw." Astral adjusted his arms in like a scale position.

Yuma seemed annoyed, "Quiet! It's my line, I draw."

Astral looked at Yuma's hand, "I summon Gogogo Golem in defense mode."

Smart move because Gogogo Golem can avoid being destroyed once per turn, too bad Yuma didn't listen to Astral.

"That is such a boring move! I say Yuma attacks!" Misty grinned.

"Shut it, I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode." Yuma stated as a huge pillar of rock rose from the ground.

"1800 attack points? That's not enough to defeat that dragon." Astral commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, so I activate Blustering Winds to increase Gogogo Golem's attack by 1000, making it 2800 until next turn." Yuma explained.

Tori and Mira started to cheer and so did Blair, "Alright Yuma!"

"Now attack Leviathan Dragon!" Yuma yelled as Gogogo Golem ran towards Shark's monster and a gust of wind hit Shark.

**Yuma: 1000**  
**Shark: 3700**

"Yes!" Mira, Blair and I screamed in pure delight as we danced with Tori.

"Shark's monster is toast and he took and he took a hit to his life points!" Yuma cheered.

Astral had a face like stone, "Turn around."

Misty nearly fell when she saw the monster still standing, "That makes no sense!"

"Yuma destroyed that thing, so why's it still standing?" Tori started to shake Bronk.

"What gives? I took down that monster fair and square!" Yuma snarled.

" 'Fraid not, Number monsters can only be defeated by another Number monster." Shark stated.

Yuma took a few steps back, "But I don't have Number monsters."

"So that dragon is on the field for good? This is big time bad!" Bronk remarked.

"Sucks to be you Yuma! I got a Number card!" I cheered for myself.

"What am I gonna do?" Yuma wailed, "If I can't beat Shark's monster, how can I beat Shark?"

"By giving him all you got and pounding him into next week!" Misty shouted.

"Seriously, he needs to think his move over." I replied.

"You better think of something, because Shark looks like he's ready to attack." Astral commented, "Shark is gearing up to attack, you better think of something or you're through."

Yuma started to stamp his feet, "I know that! But what can I do?"

"Observation Number One, this particular human's Dueling skills are less than skillful." Astral said.

Mira, Blair and I bursted out laughing, "He's gotcha there Yuma!"

"Ooh, ooh, let me try! Observation Number One, Astral's communication skills could so totally use some major work." Misty cackled like a witch, "And Luna should really work on her people skills."

"That's not true!" Yuma snapped at Astral, "Actually they kind of are."

Astral nearly smiled, "That's the first correct thing you've said."

"Misty! You don't even know me! How can you say that my people skills are terrible!?" I screamed.

"Because, you hang out with a bunch of uh.. how do I say it?... Barians who are evil to the core and are just using you!" Misty exclaimed, her eyes turning a deep crimson.

"How do you know about them?!" I asked.

"Huh? Know about who?"

"Don't play dumb! You just said that Barians are using me!"

"I said that? I have no such memory of doing that." Misty said.

I almost fell. So the real Misty is still there just buried in all of that darkness of lost memories.

Mira just swatted at Misty.

"You have to admit that Yuma is terrible at dueling." Maestroke said.

"Indeed." Blair, Mira, and I said unison.

"Well, no hard feelings then..." Yuma said.

I saw Blair smile, but then when Yuma started to yell and her smile faded.

"First of all, what!? Who do you think you are!?"

I sweat dropped, this was getting nowhere.

"It's my turn now, isn't it?" Shark said as he drew a card, "I draw! I summon Drill Barnacle!"

"Three hundred attack points, you are lucky." Astral said.

Yuma turned around very annoyed, "What do you mean, I'm lucky?"

Shark continued, "I activate my dragon's ability, so by using an overlay unit in order for my dragon to gain another 500 attack points which points which makes it 3000."

"Three thousand points? Whoa." Yuma stepped back, astonished.

Crap, Shark will attack now! Yuma's lucky to still have life points afterwards. This is why he should've put 'Gogogo' in defense position; it would've given him time to think of a plan.

Astral began speaking, "Shark's Leviathan Dragon had one last overlay unit remaining. It was obvious what he would do, just as it is obvious what he will do now."

Yuma looked nervous, "What?"

I just sighed.

**Yuma: 800**

**Shark: 3700**

Great, Yuma's going to lose the duel and Mira's going to lose her deck. Yuma had better start listening to Astral or I'm going to eat him!

"Yuma Tsukumo, unless you win the duel, I'm going to tell Kari that you've been dueling and we both know how much she hates you dueling!" Mira shouted at him.

Yuma instantly looked more motivated than ever, "I got, I got!"

"It's time for my Drill Barnacle to in by attacking you directly!" Shark stated as Drill Barnacle charged forth and attacked Yuma.

**Yuma: 500**

**Shark: 3700**

"You know, Yuma-kun isn't that great of a duelist." Misty pointed out.

"No! You don't say?" Mira said.

"Yuma..." Tori whispered.

Blair turned to Tori and smiled, "Don't worry, he may be down, but he'll win this!"

Astral looked at Yuma, "For your information, did you know that Gogogo Golem has an effect that prevents it from being destroyed in battle one per turn as long as it's in defense mode? If you had put it in defense mode like I said, this wouldn't be happening.

"Be quiet!" Yuma shouted.

Mira and Blair suddenly started to cough violently. Which was odd because they were both fine a couple minutes ago. I dismissed the thought when I saw Astral starting to fade which caused Misty to look concerned.

"My life force seems to be depleting," Astral commented before his eyes widened, "of course! Number cards are pieces of my memory and Numbers are special cards, even among Xyz Monsters because not only they cannot be defeated by cards of this world, the one who wins in a fight between Numbers absorbs the loser's Number. Yuma unless you win, I'll be wiped from this world."

"But then why is Misty okay?" Mira and I asked.

"Because I'm so fly!" She started to fly around like a bird.

Can't she ever take anything seriously?! Her only brother is going to die!

"You better win this duel." Astral stated.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Yuma retorted.

Yuma and Astral began to converse when Shark told us something chilling, "Did I mention that Drill Barnacle gains 1000 attack points when it inflicts battle damage? Plus it can attack directly so next turn your toast."

"Now is the perfect time to panic!" Tori, Blair and Mira started to shake Bronk while screaming.

Yuma and Astral started to argue again and Mira and Blair were pretty much running around like a headless chicken. We're all doomed! Plus it didn't help that they were hacking every five seconds, why do they feel so ill?

"Stop talking and duel!" Shark commanded.

Yuma shouted back, "You stay out of this!"

"Stay out of what, exactly?" sneered Shark.

"My talk with my invisible friend!" I sweat dropped, that even sounded weird to me.

Shark said "You know what's going to be invisible, as in vanished, your life points."

Yuma looked at his duel disk, "Nope, still there."

"But not for long. Unless you start listening to me for some dueling advice, Yuma, not later, now." Stated Astral.

'Ouch'. I thought.

"Can I at least get a please?" asked Yuma.

"Stop making dumb mistakes, please." Astral and I said together.

So it all comes down to this draw, I thought before Mira and Blair started coughing again.

"I draw for the sake of my and Mira's deck." Yuma drew a card and Astral looked very pleased.

"Monster Reborn, it looks like fate hasn't abandoned me yet." He mused before Yuma shouted that he was the one who drew it.

"Yeah, give him a break Astral." Misty appeared next to Astral and pulled his cheeks.

"I summon Ganbara Knight in attack mode!"

"Yuma, it has 0 attack points!" Bronk pointed out.

"What!?" Yuma looked shocked at his stupid move.

"Just give up, Yuma, you can't win," Shark laughed.

"Shark, Yuma will beat you and he will win my deck back!" Mira said before she and Blair had a coughing fit again.

What's wrong with them? As far as I know they've never been this sick or sick at all. Why did this suddenly happen?

"I'll never give up! Feeling the flow means fighting 'til the end!" Yuma shouted. He says that, but, I think it may also have a different meaning.

"Feeling the flow?" Astral asked confused.

"Yeah, what does that even mean?" Dark Cologne and Yuki joined in.

Yuma looked at Astral, "That's right, feeling the flow. It's kinda my motto, it's about doing what can't be done. Like right now, I'm gonna find a way to win this" He explained.

"Oh."The two duel spirits replied

Shark then looked VERY pissed, "You're wrong. The only thing you're going to find Yuma is the bitter taste of disappointment, and do you know why? Because I have two monsters on the field and you have one with zero attack points."

"Yeah, but he can-mph!" Blair didn't get to finish her sentence thanks to Maestroke.

"Let Yuma figure out out by himself." Maestroke said. Blair couldn't really say anything at the time so, she just nodded. He let go of her after that.

"Maestroke, I like the way you think."

"Let Yuma figure out out by himself." Maestroke said. I couldn't really say anything at the time. So, I just nodded. He let go of me after that.

"Maestroke, I like the way you think." Dark Cologne and Yuki said in a flirty voices.

Even when the situation seems hopeless, you have to fight until the very end. Yuma moaned with disappointment until Astral reassured him.

"Bring back Gagaga Magician with Monster Reborn, it's the only way!" Astral stated in an urgent tone.

"Um..."

"You must trust me, please!"

It must be really urgent if Astral is practically begging Yuma. I have never seen him beg anyone before.

"Well I was going to do that anyway. I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Gagaga Magician." Yuma's gothic magician reappeared.

"So what, 1500 attack points aren't a threat to me." Shark shrugged.

Yuma started to doubt himself but I trusted Astral, "The stage has been set, overlay level 4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight."

I didn't get that at all, Yuma doesn't have an Xyz monster.

"What is Astral thinking?" Mira murmured.

Misty floated behind her, "Trust Astral, he knows what he's doing."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Mira and Blair said aloud.

"Look at your deck, Yuma," Astral commanded.

As if by command, Yuma's extra deck holder opened, he looked into it and picked up the card, "Whoa, it looks like an Xyz monster, but I can't make out which one it is."

Astral, Maestroke, and I looked over his shoulder, "We can, it's Number 36: Utopia."

So Yuma gets a number card too.

"Oh, didn't notice you there, sorry," Yuma replied, making Maestroke get some anime angry marks around his head, they went away after 5 seconds though. Dark Cologne and Yuki chuckled at this.

Yuma turned to Astral, "Hey is this a number card?"

"It is and now it belongs to you, Yuma." Astral replied.

"Then let's see what this baby's got. 'Cause I'm feeling the flow big time!" Yuma stated.

Yuma then started the Xyz routine, "I overlay level 4 'Gagaga Magician' and 'Ganbara Knight'" Then the colors mixed together, "and now that I have I can do a little Xyz summoning, so here goes."

Astral and Yuma spoke in unison, "Rise on up, 'Number 39 Utopia!"

I watched the awesomeness that is Utopia appearing. My eyes widened. It was huge!

Still speaking in unison, Astral and Yuma ordered an attack, "Time to take out Shark's monster, 'Utopia'. Attack 'Drill Barnacle'! Go rising sun slash!"

And with that 'Drill Barnacle' was destroyed with a chunk of Shark's life points!

**Shark: 2500**

**Yuma: 500**

Yuma then cheered. "Alright, you just got number crunched!" And. 2000 more life points 'till Shark and Yuma are even. hopefully Yuma can make it.

"How dare you." Shark said, pretty angry.

"Our job isn't finished yet. Now, it's time to introduce Utopia to Leviathan Dragon." I took this as a opportunity to joke around.

"Utopia," I said. Motioning to Utopia, "Leviathan,' I motioned to Leviathan. "Leviathan, Utopia." Every one minus Astral and Misty sweat dropped. Utopia looked at me. He put his head in his hand and, shook his head, Leviathan just glared at me and I stared back causing him to cower. Oh! Did I forget to mention? When on the field, Duel monster spirits can communicate with humans who can see them outside of the game during the duel and, vice-versa.

Bronk looked surprised, "Another number monster?"

Tori also looked surprised, "Where'd it come from? I don't remember Yuma having that card before." She turned to Blair and I "So, THAT'S what you two meant!"

"Sure is." We nodded.

"Alrighty, Shark I end my turn." said Yuma. Yuma then started feeling the same giddiness I felt when I first did an Xyz summon.

"How cool am I? I just made an Xyz summon!" Yuma then ran over to us. "Bronk, Tori, Blair, Luna, Mira, tell me you saw that!"

Tori put her hands on her hips, "Yeah we saw it."

"I am so feeling the flow right now!" Yuma's eyes started to glitter with excitement.

"That's great, but Utopia is still weaker than Leviathan Dragon." Mira pointed out.

Sometimes I wonder how those two can ever be related.

"Oh man!"

"It's going to get a lot worse because it's my turn! I activate the spell card Surface which let's me special summon a water monster from my graveyard in defense mode and I choose Big Jaws!" Shark jeered.

A vortex of water appeared on the field and the familiar metallic shark monster appeared.

"But he won't be around for long because I tribute summon him to summon Jawsman in attack mode."

"Tribute summon?" Tori looked confused.

Bronk explained that a tribute summon was when you sacrificed a monster to summon a stronger one.

A giant purple monster with several shark mouths appeared. Mira jumped into my arms probably because it was really scary. Stupid Augmented Reality, making monsters look so real that it scares the crap outta Mira!

"Don't be such a baby, it's not real!" Misty laughed.

"Now Jawsman gains 300 attack points for every other water monster on the field beside him and that's what Leviathan Dragon is." Shark laughed.

"That makes him 2900!" Tori exclaimed.

"Now to put them to good use, Leviathan Dragon will attack Utopia!" Shark commanded.

His dragon flew over to Utopia and Yuma looked terrified until Astral told him that by detaching an Overlay Unit, Utopia could negate the attack. Utopia could negate the attack.

"I detach an Overlay Unit to negate your dragons attack!" Yuma said.

Utopia started to turn itself into a big shield, "Go Light Wing Shield!"

"All you did was bought yourself some extra time!" Shark sneered.

Yuma looked sad, "Yeah, I guess Shark has a point."

"Plus you only have one Overlay Unit left, so when it's gone, so are your life-points." He added as Jawsman attacked.

Astral wanted him to use an Overlay Unit which was stupid because Numbers couldn't be destroyed by a non Number card and Yuma's face-down might be helpful.

"I play the trap Bye Bye Damage which means you take the same battle damage as I do, only double!" Yuma grinned.

**Yuma: 100**  
**Shark: 1700**

Astral looked annoyed, but couldn't he see that Yuma had made a good move.

"Don't feel so bad Yuma, Astral thinks that you can only do things his way." Misty and I commented.

Mira and Blair's cough took a turn for the worst and I could feel Mira's head throbbing. Why is this happening to them?

"Yuma's down to his last 100 life points." Tori murmured.

"Thanks for playing that trap Yuma because now I can play mine, Explosive Urchin because on my next turn, you'll be losing 1000 life-points." Shark explained as the field turned into a land mine.

Yuma only has next turn to win this duel! Or else Astral will be gone!

"Mira, Blair, are you two alright?" Bronk and I asked.

"Yeah, you two have been coughing like maniacs." Tori looked very concerned.

"They're fi-" froze on my lips as I felt Mira cough again, but when this happened I smelled fresh blood coming from both girls.

Tori gasped, "They are not fine! They need to go to the hospital!"

"We'll go when Yuma wins," Mira replied in a very weak voice.

Misty appeared right next to Mira, "Hang on, okay?"

"Face it Yuma, you've lost." Shark yelled.

"Not yet," Yuma did several back flips, "cause I'm feeling the flow! Now you're going to feel the sting of defea-ahh!" Yuma fell on the floor.

"Now Utopia will attack Leviathan Dragon but now I'll remove its last overlay unit to negate its attack." Yuma grinned.

Everybody gasped, "What!"

"Why would you negate your own attack? You're a duel fool!" Shark rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you because I activate Double or Nothing! Basically if my monsters attack is negated, it can attack again with double its attack points, which means he now has 5000 attack points." Yuma explained.

That was pure genius! That was Mira's twin, no, that was Mira's other half.

Utopia had two swords in its hands and flew over to Leviathan Dragon before slashing it.

**Yuma: 100**  
**Shark: 0**  
**WIN: Yuma**

Shark was now lying down on his back, moaning.

"Did he?" Bronk asked.

"He did." Tori and I said, shock wearing off.

Tori and Bronk ran over to Yuma cheering, I on the other hand walked over to Blair, who was kneeling on the floor, with Mira still in my arms. I set Mira next to Blair. I took Blair's face into my hands and bit down on her neck and started to inject my blood into her blood stream. This caused her to shiver and twist and turn.

I pulled away from her after a minute, little blood droplets sparkling in the sunlight and moved over to Mira and I instead sucked her blood and tasted something unusual... Something otherworldly like.. pure Astrite and Bariarite. I pulled away from her and saw both of them panting deeply on their knees.

I saw Misty fly over to Astral and they had a brother/sister moment.

Shark's lackeys were cowering behind Shark, "Shark lost to a nobody? That Luna chick just drank those girls' blood! Let's ditch these dorks!"

Poor Shark, the moment he loses a duel is when all his 'friends' ditch him for someone stronger. Maybe I could be his friend if he can ever forgive me? Astral stretched out his hand which caused a card to fly away from Shark's chest, the yellow '17' disappearing from Shark's hand.

Suddenly Astral and Misty both grew brightly and they had a worried look on their faces. Something tells me that this is just the beginning, but whatever happens, we will be ready. Astral and Misty must be here for a reason and these Number cards seem to be incredibly dangerous. Plus this stupid star shard necklace reappeared and it won't come off Mira's neck!

"I can't believe I lost." Shark took off his Duel Gazer as he looked over to Yuma.

I don't know why, but I feel sorry for Shark. Kari always did tell me that my ability to emphasize with everybody, would always be my downfall and I fear that she's right. Or maybe it's because Shark reminds me so much of Nasch, I don't care but then again I have no memories from where I came from other than a pair of blue rabbit ears and a kind voice telling me that everything was going to be alright.

Shark walked over to Yuma and handed him Mira's deck, "We... had a ...deal."

Shark looked like he was really sad which gave me the urge to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright. Still, it's nice to see that Shark is a man of his word and not one of those losers who try to make a run for it instead of holding up their end of the deal, just like Nasch.

"Thank you, and thank you for keeping your word." Yuma answered as he handed Mira back her deck.

"You're a good duelist." Shark turned away with a solemn look on his face, "I'll see you around." He started to walk away but I felt that there more needed to be said.

"Maybe one day we can duel again Sharky boy and I'll beat your ass right out of the water. Pun fully intended." Mira and I laughed.

"Well, no ante duels next time!" Blair laughed.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, if you do as I say, Yuma." Astral said.

Yuma looked very irritated, "Do as you say!? Not a chance!"

Blair and I just laughed at them, Yuma glared at us in turn.

Yuma looked made, "Would you three knock it off!"

We laughed at his expression.

Shark stopped and then continued without a word, I wonder if he stopped to smile and consider our offer. Hopefully this isn't the last we'll see of him because life seems more interesting with Shark around.

"I heard that Mira and what do you mean by more 'interesting'?" Misty asked as she snuck up behind me.

I don't know why but I saw Mira start to blush, "And why has your face gone red, Mira!"

"Leave me alone, Misty!" Mira cried.

This _was_ a beginning to a beautiful friendship between humans and Astral Beings.

* * *

**So do Mira and Luna have a little crush on Shark? What do you guys think?**

**Why can't Mira take her necklace off? Why did Mira and Blair get really sick when Yuma was losing? Why did Mira's blood have Astrite and B********ariarite** in it? 

**Also Mira and Blair will both have Number cards. Yuma has Number 39: Utopia, Shark will later have Number 32: Shark Drake, Luna has her new Number 87: Yuki, the Queen of Eternal Winter, so Mira and Blair need a Number card.**

**Please help me choose a name and type.**

**Mira: By the way I duel with a Vampire deck that my mother gave me when I was five.********  
**

**Luna: No one cares.**

**Mira: Then how will they help come up with a Number card for me if they don't know that?**

**Luna: How should I know? I just hate you for having that kind of deck.**

**Me: Just please help me come up with a vampire Number card.**


	2. Dolls Vs Fortune Ladies

**Astral: Twilight Akashiya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and if she did, Luna, Sakoto Tenjo, Mira, Misty and Sabrina would have been made canon characters and hell would freeze over. Observation 4, reviews seem to encourage Fanfiction writers to update more often.  
**

**Luna: Shut up! Can we just get on with the story already!?**

**Me: Whatever. Major. Loser.  
**

**Luna: Don't you copy me!**

* * *

Dear diary,

Sorry about not writing that much anymore! Me and everyone Heartland City are part of a reality TV show! They did an English dub version of us. It was horrifying! The skirts were all big and and puffy! I'm so glad that I live in Japan because we get to wear skirts that would be illegal in some countries. I'm currently at Yuma's place with Blair, we hang out a lot more now. Now, I should probably get back to the story now.

* * *

**Mira's POV**

Ever sense Yuma beat Shark, no one has seen, which is really worrying me because I think that I'm developing some kind of 'feelings' for him. I just hope that's it's the 'friend' type of feelings because if it were the 'romantic' type of way... I mean, if I were to fall in love with him there would WAY too many complications! He's difficult to get around with and I'm so happy-go-lucky and random. I want to be his friend, but he's too used to being on his own at least that's what I think he's like... Luna said that on a rainy night his kind and caring heart was demoned away in the night and it has yet to return...

Luna is s vague about these things and it's driving me crazy! At least she knows how to keep a secret and all but this is just torture!

On another note, Misty won't leave me alone! She follows me everywhere, to school, to the playground and even into the locker rooms! They have gotta go! The girls locker room has a strict policy! There are the girls who just want to get the heck outta there because they are so shy, the girls who just spray all this perfume and body glitter everywhere and use all these kinds of lotions, the girls who have no modesty whatsoever (*cough* Luna *cough*) and let everything just hang out (Because they actually have something and want to throw it in everyone's faces who don't), the girls who just sit around and chat about boys and whatever kind of gossip is available, the choir club who just sings while they change, the girls who get into all these kinds of fights shoving girls into trash cans, and then the girls who just get in and the heck out because they can't handle all the craziness in there. There is no invisible aliens in that list.

I can't stand her!

* * *

Luna's POV

Me, Blair, Mira, Yuma, Bronk, Tori, Maestroke, Yuki, and Dark cologne are currently just walking around after school. That duel Yuma had with Shark was so cool! I never knew that duels could be so entertaining! Dark Cologne and Yuki weren't as annoying as Blair and I thought they'd be, though...

Yuma was having an argument with Astral again. Unlike Yuma and Astral, Mira and Misty had a much more convenient arrangement. Basically if Misty leaves Mira alone, Mira will leave Misty alone. It was clever because Misty was such a chatterbox and yet hated people talking to her, so it was pure genius! Currently Misty was flying around while Astral was floating above the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost already?" Yuma said.

Does he HAVE to be so mean? Astral helped him win his duel against Shark! Plus, he got a number card and Xyz summoned for the first time!

"You did, but I do not understand what you mean by that. How can one consciously get lost? If I go somewhere, I will know where I am." Astral replied.

'I agree,' Blair thought to Astral, 'It doesn't make sense.'

"It's a figure of speech. It means go away, beat it!"

"Could you say it any meaner, Yuma?" I sighed.

"I can't leave: I still need to regain my memories and the only way I can do that is if we collect all the Number cards," Astral explained.

I kinda feel sorry for Astral and Misty... I mean imagine coming to a strange new place where you can't even remember anything... I still can't remember anything from the time before I came here so I'm kinda in a similar situation... Still, they at least have each other which is important because they're family... I have no one at all to call family except maybe Kaito, Haruto, Kiba, and Sakoto . It's such a shame that Yuma can't see things through my perspective: otherwise he may be more sympathetic towards astral.

"You mean, I have to collect the Number cards!" Yuma said in an angry tone.

Misty stopped flying and stood next to Yuma, "Don't be stupid, you can't collect ninety-nine Number cards on your own. Mira, Blair, and Luna will help you."

Blair looked as though she just won the lottery.

Yuma turned around to face her, "What do you think, Blair? Should we?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." She replied.

Yuma looked surprised, "You actually believe him?"

Honestly, I wanted to slap Yuma for that.

"Yes I've known him longer than you. I am, after all part Astral Being, and a Barian."

"Fat chance because I've known him longer than all of y'all!" I said.

"What's a Barian? And WHAT!?" Replied a very VERY shocked Yuma.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either. As for the Barian, I'm not entirely sure because all Luna has to say is shit-pit-awesomeness." Blair stated.

"What? They are totally awesome. And I'm not allowed to tell you ANYTHING because Durbe said not to." I stated.

"You always do what you're told?" Mira asked.

"No! But I do what Durbe tells me because I know he's always right about these things," I said, "That and Alit is supposed to be teaching her these things. Not me! I'm not some kind of Barian half-sitter! What was Vector think when he chose to teach this child in their ways! Astral would be better teacher Alit! Wait! He was drunk wasn't he!" I mumbled really fast to myself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Mira asked.

"Nothing."

"No you said something. What was it?"

"Nothing! It's not important right now!" I ended that conversation.

"Also, Yuma, could you be, I don't know. NICE to Astral?"

"I can't help Yuma hunt Numbers!" Mira cried as though Misty's words just took effect.

"And why not?" Yuma demanded.

"I don't have any Number cards, genius. You are so lucky because you have Utopia and Leviathan Dragon! What do I have?" Mira sighed sadly.

Misty started to scratch her head before snapping her fingers, "I got it! Yuma got Utopia during his duel when he losing, right?"

"Umm... Yeah..." Mira answered.

I wasn't sure that I liked where this idea was going.

"Well, how about you duel someone with a Number card and maybe when you start losing, your Number card will appear!" Misty said grinning at her idea.

"Why, that a brilliant idea!" Mira and I replied with sarcasm.

Misty thought we were being serious, "Really?"

"No! That the most stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Mira and I shouted at her.

Sometimes I wonder if Misty will ever realize that Number cards are dangerous. When Shark and Yuma were dueling, Mira and Blair were coughing up blood when Yuma was losing. I've never tasted that kind of mixture in a bloodstream in over a thousand years, but there's no mistaking it! Mira's become a Gekkō no kagayaki!

"So why did you two say it was a good idea, then?" Astral asked.

"It's called sarcasm!" Yuma yelled.

Astral and Misty both stopped, "What's sarcasm?"

Both Mira and Yuma face palmed.

"Basically, you use irony to mock someone, like how you say one thing but you don't actually mean it." Blair explained/.

"What's irony?"

"Stop asking all these questions!" Yuma shouted at them.

It's like Astral and Misty are now newborn babies, who feel the need to question anything and everything.

"Observation #2: when asked to do something, humans behave erratically" Astral announced.

"That does fit Yuma... Blair whispered.

Misty hit Astral on the head, "Don't use such big words, Nii-san! Observation #, Astral likes to use big words to prove his superiority."

I just love this new kind of relationship that those two have now! They used to be so far apart and now they actually get to share a conversation that doesn't begin with 'Hello' and end with 'Farewell'. Now Misty gets to mess around with Astral and he doesn't mind because he isn't this big person who always has something to do and no time for Misty, Sabrina, or Ena. Now they get to be like regular siblings and Astral doesn't mind Misty mocking him, like she is right now.

Yuma grinned at Misty, "High five! I totally agree with you."

"What's a high five?" Misty asked curiously

"A high five is when you hold out your hand and slap the other persons hand with it." Yuma explained.

Misty seemed to have misinterpreted it because she slapped the back of Astral's hands, "Oww! Why would you do that?" Astral demanded while he rubbed his hands in a failed attempt to soothe them.

Misty made her face go all soft and innocent, "But Onii-san, I was only just 'high fiving' you."

And this why Yuma will never make a living on being a teacher. God only knows what would happen if Astral and Misty found out about sex. I mean imagine, we're having a sex education class and Astral and Misty get confused about what 'sex' is. Well if that ever happens I'll just go to Kira. Everyone always goes to Kira for advice about sex seeing as she does it every single day/night. Hopefully that day will never come because if Yuma had ever tried to explain that I'd kill him, Astral, and Misty so that I could free of complete chaos!

An anguished scream broke my thoughts. And it sounded like Kari! Some kind of unknown instincts must have hit Blair because she sounded like Astral (Only more feminine) And it may have been a trick of the light I saw her eyes change to pure gold. Without an answer, she ran off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tori cried.

* * *

After we ran up the stairs leading to Kari's computer room. We saw her staring at her computer screens, they had the ERROR on them.

"What's going on, Kari?" Yuma asked. Maestroke, Dark Cologne, and Yuki then appeared. (You were wondering when they'd show up, right?)

"Bad move." Maestroke stated. He's usually right in situations like this too.

Kari just stared at her computer screens blankly, "My research, my transcript, my big scoop! Some kind of bug just wiped out my computer."

She sounded pretty calm which was a bad sign because in approximately ten seconds, prepare yourself for the biggest blow out ever.

I saw Blair look around as if trying to find something.

"Okay, let's just try to stay calm." Mira and Yuma tried to reassure Kari.

"My deadline is tomorrow." She cried.

Time to get the hell outta there!

"Mount Kari's about to blow!" Yuma cried.

"You might want to get out here." Tori said trying to be helpful.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Mira, Blair, and I exclaimed as we pushed Bronk out of the way.

We piled out of the room, but we were too late!

"Hey! Yuma, Blair, Mira, Luna! You had better go find me a scoop! Or else!"

Why me!? I wasn't even related to her!

"Oh come on!" Mira and I wailed

_You_ get home from and you're supposed to relax, but noooooo! When you visit your friend who's older sister is Kari, you're forced to go out and search for scoops! It's people like Kari that ruin other people's childhoods!

* * *

"What's a 'scoop'?" Misty asked as we made our way out of the house.

"A scoop is basically an important piece of information that reporters can report on." Mira and Blair explained.

Yuma looked annoyed, "Don't talk to them! Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away."

Seriously! Hasn't Yuma listened to anything that Astral said? Unless we work together with them, then they're going to stay here.

"I wanted to get out of there BEFORE Mount Kari blew not AFTER!" I complained in an attempt to distract Yuma, "Mission failed! Honestly I'm not even related to her so why am I doing this with you guys!?"

"But you will be considering that you're engaged to our cousin Zane." Mira pointed out.

"That's only when I find that he's mature enough to be married, not before! And I failed my self-proclaimed mission of not getting a scoop for Kari." I sighed.

I heard Maestroke chuckle at this. He wrapped his arms around me. I saw Dark Cologne (Screw it! I';m just going to refer to her as Cologne or Darky from now on!) and Yuki glaring daggers at me. I paid them no mind, I was to busy blushing madly.

"Don't sound so gloomy..." He said in low, calm voice that almost made me faint! That's when I noticed something strange about him, Cologne and Yuki noticed it too. His eyes where red.

I looked over to Mira and Blair and sighed. I started to see how this scene would seem weird to humans.

Blair's mouth was hanging open, "Umm... Luna would you like to explain why you and Maestroke are hugging?"

"It's all him." I said.

"Hey, Maestroke! Do you want Luna or me as your cardholder?" Blair asked.

"If I say Luna would you be offended?"

"Nope and this is so great! You and Luna would make such a great team! You both love singing and are very musical!" Blair said as she handed me Maestroke's card.

Kill me now! God, strike me where I stand because I cannot stand this duel spirit!

"Why hasn't traffic moved in like ten minutes?" Mira asked.

'Maestroke' finally let go of me. He blew me a kiss. I cringed and I noticed something else that was strange; his skin tone was now grey. And was he FLIRTING with me?! Vector's going to flip out when he hears about this!

"Nothing is moving," Bronk said.

"Look at the monorail!" Mira called.

We all looked at the monorail, it wasn't moving either. Strange...

I heard my D-Gazer ring. It was Kaito...

"Hello, I hate you so much right now."

_"Yeah, I know you do! Now where are you?"_

"Since when did you suddenly care about me? I thought you hated me for making you take care of the children?"

_"I still do! I can't believe you did that! You are so cruel! Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed what's going on."_

"Of course I have! I'm right in the middle of it with my friends! So anyway... I'm requesting a restraining order."

_"On who?"_

"Nistro."

_"Makes sense... Bye."_

"Ja ne!"I hung up and was met by the very confused faces of my friends._  
_

"So~... Luna... You're married, have kids, and have an abusive husband?" Mira and Blair asked.

I burst out laughing after a few minutes I stopped and regain my emotionless face, "No that was my brother and I call our younger siblings children because one's your age and the other's seven years old. And since they're father left them and they're mother had died, I thought it would make Nii-san more responsible if I had him take care of them for the first winter he had them. It so funny to watch! He took care of them for three months and to this day he still doesn't know how to cook for shit! He can burn water!"

I heard someone or something say 'Crashbug!' I looked around and saw nothing. Also, 'Maestroke' was rubbing my shoulders. The red trimming of his outfit was now orange. Da fuck!?

* * *

I am now sitting in an empty room and the floor, drinking tea. Yuki was sitting next to me. I never noticed this before but she was actually very attractive. With her pale as can be skin, pale grey floor-length hair, a sleeveless silver ball gown, matching detached long silver sleeves, and icy high heels, icy blue eyes flecked with snow, a crown made of ice, and angel wings made of ice, it's no wonder why she's the queen of Winter.

Come to think of it Cologne looks attractive if you're into goth doll children. With long curly raven black hair with tons of striped ribbons in her hair, a red and white bonnet, emotionless blue eyes, pale skin, and a wine red frilly dress, and blood red Mary Jane shoes. She looked like a little doll that a goth girl would keep.

"Maestroke sure was acting strangely today," Yuki said to me.

'Maestroke' was in my Extra deck, where he should be.

"Yeah, I noticed, "I replied, "You may not know this, but, I've had the ability to see and sense the aura of people's spirits. I've had that ability as long as I can remember. It also seems to work with duel spirits too. at first, I thought he was being nice to me, but, his coloring was off and his personality was WAY off too. There was a dark presence there in his spirit."

Yuki was awestruck, "Wow, I didn't know you could do that."

"Uh, we've only known each other for like a day now." I told her.

"Yeah, well.. Look, maybe we can make a pact."

"What?" I asked.

"If Maestroke comes back, we'll try to find a way to make sure that whatever happened to him, so that it doesn't happen again, and to try and bring him back." She replied.

"How will we bring him back?" I questioned.

She just shrugged and put her hands behind her back, "That's up to you, wolf girl."

"First of all, my name isn't wolf girl! It's LUNA! And second, WHAT!?" I yelled.

* * *

I went over to Yuma's to stay the night.

The local news was on, Yuma, Mira, Haru, Kari, and I were all at the dining table, ready to eat dinner.

"In other news, multiple people have started to reports-" The anchor woman announced before Kari turned off the TV. She was still depressed at the lose of her scoop, so now she was moping.

"I don't want to hear about people filing reports," She wailed.

"Thank you for the food, Grandma." Yuma and Mira chirped before they picked up their chopsticks.

I picked up my chopsticks eventually. I felt sorry for Kari because it took her over a week to find out that the local ice-cream shop was being used as a front for a criminal organization.

"Speaking of trash, an Litter Bot scooped me out today." Yuma announced in a happyish tone.

"The same thing happened to me." Haru replied.

Surprisingly Kari lifted her head up at that piece of news. Uh oh, I don't like the looks of this.

"Wait, wait, what?" Kari asked with her tear filled eyes.

Yuma was happy to explain because he was glad that Kari was paying attention to him, "Downtown was crazy today. The traffic lights kept flickering and even the Monorail stopped."

"Even the Vending Machines spat out free food." Mira added.

I wasn't going to be part of this conversation because it was dumb and stupid.

"Thankfully, the radio said everything went back to normal." Haru smiled.

"So I'm not the only one whose computer got wiped out?" Kari asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh no, what makes you so special?"

Kari raised her hand as if to slap me.

"Touch me and die!" I said with a death glare.

She backed off a hit Mira instead.

"Be serious, Luna, something stinks!" Kai snarled.

Yuma and Haru started to sniff themselves. I noticed that Mira seemed kinda dazed.

"You alright, Mira?" Misty asked.

She rubbed her head in response. Apparently Kari's slaps pack quite a punch.

"Not you guys! I smell a good story brewing! I've gotta replenish my energy and get cracking!" Kari picked up her chopsticks and in a flash, she was holding Mira's big piece of fish.

"Hey! That's mine!" Mira exclaimed when she realized it was hers.

Kari took no noticed as she ate it at an inhuman speed, once she was done she threw the bone in Yuma's face and ran off.

"Fish thief!" Mira shouted as she finished the rest of her food.

"So this is how humans replenish their energy..." Astral said in wonder.

"Yes, Astral, this is how we eat." I said, amused at how little things like this caused such wonder in his eyes.

Misty took no notice as she was far more interested in examining the fish skeleton, like she was some sort of scientist trying to analyze a new species of fish.

Once everyone had finished dinner, we all had to go to bed. I was heading to Yuma's room to sleep, but then I saw Astral arguing with Yuma, who was using the bathroom. Apparently Astral had asked why he couldn't be in there with him.

"Because! If you see me 'releasing energy', I'll die!"

Observation three, humans must eat and release energy in endless combination. However, they will die the moment anyone sees them doing this." Astral noted.

Its official, Yuma is the worst teacher in the world and he isn't taking Astral seriously.

"My turn, my turn," Misty said waving her hand in the air as if the answer a question, "Observation three, Astral likes to make observations of everything to prove how smart he is."

Misty also doesn't take anything seriously, I mean she treats Astral the same as Yuma but at least she has an excuse.

i heard Mira's footsteps stomping across the floorboards. She must have been really pissed off.

"Can we not get along?!" Mira shouted.

"What?" Misty questioned.

Mira was in her nightgown (A pure white floor-length dress with no straps leaving her shoulders bare.) She slept in coffin that I had bought for her birthday when she was seven. It has great cushioning and is very comfortable to sleep in. Mira has her own deck, but almost never uses it because she has this strange fascination with vampires. She even has a calla lily that she sleeps with just because it was in a vampire movie.

"It's night time! I'm trying to sleep and you three are keeping me up!" Mira complained.

Misty suddenly started to look very sincere, "I'm sorry Mira, why don't you go to sleep and I'll keep an eye on these two."

"Drop the act Misty, I'm not buying it." Mira replied.

"It was worth a shot." Misty shrugged.

"I don't understand how humans can work in a perfect combination, but Yuma's dueling skills are incompetent." Astral commented.

"What did you say?" Yuma asked before flushing the toilet and unlocking the door.

"You are an unskilled duelist." Astral said flat out.

"Shut up! Nobody is perfect! Mistakes are what defines us!" Yuma stated.

Astral's face looked more serious, "I can't afford to fail; failure is not an option for me or Misty."

Yuma covered his face with his hands, "But you can't achieve anything if you're afraid to fail! My dad says that and my dad is awesome, so there." That was the end of the conversation so Yuma stormed off.

Kazuma, I miss him so much. Yuma is right thought, at times his dad can act like a fruit loop, but he has his wise moments. They're cousin Zane looks exactly like Kazuma did just with a paler completion. Maybe that's why I like him so much...

"Goodnight you guys, I'm ready hit the hay." Mira yawned.

You shouldn't have done that Mira!

"What do you mean by, 'hit the hey'?" Astral asked.

"And what is 'hay'?" Misty questioned.

I face palmed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Yumaaaaaaa, wake up!" I hit Yuma's hammock which caused him to fall on the floor.

It was 8:00am and Mira and I were already dressed for school, while Yuma wasn't. Once Yuma hit the ground, he instantly woke up.

"Oh no, late again," He groaned as he pulled himself off the floor.

Once Yuma was ready, the three of us left the house. But it wasn't until we arrived at the school gates that I noticed that Misty was here, but Astral wasn't. Where is he?

"Yuma, Misty, Luna, where's Astral?" Mira asked.

Yuma and Misty turned around and when they didn't see Astral, they both cheered.

"Woo hoo! No Astral!"

Mira hit them both in the stomachs (her hand passed through Misty's), "Oww!" Yuma moaned.

"Misty, he's your brother! Yuma, Astral is counting on you to help him!" Mira pointed out.

These two are too insensitive sometimes.

"But without Astral, I can finally move on with my life." Yuma stated.

"No Astral means I can run things my way." Misty said grinning.

Mira stomped her feet, "Whatever, let's just go inside."

We all ran into Mr. Kay's classroom for our math lesson. Except all of the computers had red screens with the word 'ERROR' on it, looks like that virus is still affecting things.

"Well class, today we were going to learn about Quadratic Equations and I know you were all looking forward to that. But unfortunately our system is still down due to yesterday's virus, extra credit to anybody who can find out about the source of yesterday's virus-"Mr Kay hadn't even finished his sentence when Caswell and I shot our hands up.

Caswell was basically the class nerd and my eternal rival in being the best in this class. His hair was blue it was in an ugly bowl style haircut with a huge piece of his fringe sticking out, he had fair skin, green eyes and his uniform was always clean and tidy.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kay," We said as we walked up the rows of decks.

"I am requesting a peace treaty." Caswell said.

"Request granted." I said as we made it to front of the room.

"But we can take this one."

"You know I was being sarcastic, you two." Mr. Kay stated before Caswell stopped beside him.

"All right simpletons, listen up because this may be hard for you guys to understand." Caswell smirked.

Did I mention that he thought he was smarter than everybody else?

"Yesterday's incident was caused by a virus, planted in the cities grid system by a hacker. But, in the end by-"Yuma interrupted us which made Mira sigh with relief.

Caswell's speech making skills could do with some more work. I mean seriously! He could lighten up and try to speak more like a middle schooler than a college kid trying to get his entry into this crazily smart place.

"Hey! Instead of talking about mathy stuff, let's have a duel tournament!" Yuma grinned.

Misty started to clap, "Brilliant idea Yuma!"

"Well that's not on the curriculum, but I'll allow it." Mr. Kay smiled.

And that's why he's the coolest teacher in the school!

"I'm so feeling the flow!" Yuma cheered, along with the rest of the class.

That's when I noticed that Caswell was the only person who wasn't smiling. Did I forget to mention that Caswell is the biggest attention hog ever? He hates it when his spotlight is taken by anyone especially someone with the lowest grades in the entire school, like Yuma!

"Yuma! I challenge you to a duel right now!" Caswell snarled.

Yuma's smile widened, "Get set to get decked!"

Yuma threw his touch screen in the air before attaching it to his Duel Disk.

"Duel Disk, go!" Yuma shouted before throwing his Duel Gazer in the air.

"Duel Gazer, let's roll!" Yuma put his Duel Gazer on.

The rest of the class put their own Duel Gazers on in order to watch the duel.

"Duel interface set!" Yuma and Caswell both shouted as the classroom was briefly covered in numbers before turning back to normal.

"Augmented Reality, vision link established."

**Caswell: 4000**  
**Yuma: 4000**

"Go Yuma!" Mira cheered.

"Go show him what you're made of, Yuma!" Tori exclaimed.

Yuma is probably going to lose because Astral isn't here to help him, but as long as Yuma has Utopia, he should win, but since Astral isn't here he can't even use Utopia! I love the the fact that Astral has to e here in order for Yuma to use his number cards! It's so laughable!

"What are you made of Yuma?" Caswell jeered, "I heard you beat Shark the other day."

Yuma couldn't help but grin at that statement, "Well then you heard the truth."

Caswell looked annoyed, "I don't believe you, everybody knows that Shark is the best duelist around here."

"Believe it Caswell, its true." Bronk replied in a triumphant tone.

"Yeah, we saw it with our own eyes." Mira added.

Caswell chuckled, "Then that means if I beat Yuma, then I'm the best duelist around here!"

"What?" Yuma asked.

Caswell has a really good point; if Yuma is good enough to beat Shark then he takes Shark's title of best duelist in school. This means that the next person, who beats Yuma, takes the title of best duelist in school because they were good enough to beat the last person who beat the person before that. It's really not as confusing as it sounds.

"Basically beating you means that I'm the best duelist in school," Caswell explained.

"Lies," Misty exclaimed in a demon voice.

"I'm not sure I buy that Caswell." Yuma stated, "But that won't be enough to save you from my awesome Number car-ahhh!"

Yuma started to freak out and kept looking at his extra deck, "Where did my Number card go?"

"What's the matter, are you feeling the pressure already?" Caswell asked as he drew his sixth card.

"Wait a second, just hang on! I'm not ready!" Yuma wailed.

To put it bluntly, this duel was definitely not one of his best moments.

**Caswell: 4000**  
**Yuma: 100**

Yuma had nothing on his field while Caswell had Crashbug Y and Crashbug on his side of the field.

"I summon Crashbug X and equip him with Crashbug Rage. Now for every 'Crashbug' monster on the field, it gains 100 attack points and since I have three, his new attack is 300. Now Crashbug X, attack Yuma directly," Caswell commanded.

**Caswell: 4000**  
**Yuma: 0**

"What happened?" Yuma groaned.

Tori, Blair, Bronk, Misty, Mira and I covered our faces. That was really embarrassing! Yuma really needs to improve his dueling. Yuma didn't even make a dent!

"That was embarrassing." Bronk said.

"You could say that again." I said.

"Ha! I bested you in one move! You never had a chance! In the end, there was no way intellectually-challenged amateur like you could defeat a brilliant strategist such as myself" Caswell sneered.

Jerk!

"What did you call me?" Asked a very insulted Yuma.

When Mr. Kay walked towards them, I felt a blast of energy that was like someone punched me in the gut.

"Numbers..." I murmured

"There's no need to boast, Caswell." Mr. Kay said, making me, Yuma and, Caswell look at him. "Dueling is actually a lot like life. Sometimes things go as we planned, other times we make mistakes and we get frustrated." He then picked up Caswell's Crashbug card off of Caswell's duel disk.

"When that happens, you just have to feed your frustrations to 'Crashbug'. You guys know the legend about 'Crashbug', right?" Mr. Kay asked.

"I think my mom told me that..." Blair and Mira both muttered.

"'Crashbug's' this little electrical spirit and he likes to zap what he calls 'bugs'. 'Bugs' are those feelings that get in our way, frustration, doubt, give those bugs to 'Crashbug' and you can move past them and succeed." Mr. Kay explained.

Caswell shook his head, "That's ridiculous, Mr. Kay! Crashbug doesn't actually exist!"

"Then why do you have the card!?" I shouted back. If you don't believe in a card, you shouldn't have it! (Hey, I may not be into dueling that much, but I love my spirits to death. They're not my friends, they're my family!)

"Of course it exist, I've seen it myself." Kay said.

"Huh?" Caswell questioned.

"So what if you lost, Yuma? The trick is to not let the frustration get to you. Learn from your mistakes and keep moving forward, keep challenging yourself." Mr. Kay said facing Yuma.

he entire class listened in silence to everything Mr. Kay said; I mean it was just so inspiring.

"Don't worry Mr. Kay, I'll never give up." Yuma agreed.

* * *

Yuma, Mira, Blair, Tori, and I were where just heading home after school. Once the school day was over, Yuma wouldn't stop going on about how awesome Mr. Kay is.

"Isn't Mr. Kay the coolest? Not only is he the awesomest, smartest, math whiz I've ever met, he's super nice too!" Yuma said.

Mira nodded in agreement, "You said it Yuma!"

"Yeah, but..." I trailed off. First Maestroke acts strange and then Blair gives him to me... Next I get hit with a strange energy wave that felt like I was getting punched in the gut, what's next? We then heard a honk. A familiar looking red card pulled up by the curb, Kari's head popped out and she was wearing black sunglasses. Oh you have got to be kidding me, who does she think she is, a spy?

Oh, dear god No! I knew what she wanted without even having to ask.

"Hey-" She was about to say something when, Blair interrupted her.

"No! We are not investigating something for your next big scoop!" Blair shouted. She grabbed Yuma, Mira my, and Tori's wrist and, she turned around.

"Let's go somewhere else guys." She said.

"Listen, all I want you to do is do some research on a lead I got." Kari said sternly.

"Not going to happen!" Blair sang, annoyed.

"Look, if you don't help me. My next big scoop's going to be about the time you went to school, sleep-walking in your pajamas!" Kari shot back, black-mailing Blair. She let go of our hands.

"You wouldn't." Blair said facing her.

I think I saw Yuma blush a little.

"Watch. Me." Kari said. Then they had a staring contest. Guess who one? Here's a hint: Her name starts with K...

"Luna, since you're going to marry our cousin you need to join in too!" Kari said to me.

"Whatever, I had nothing better to do anyway." I said, "Also, Mesubuta ni nare!" (The phrase I just said translates to: "Become a female swine!")

* * *

Once we all walked into the school library, we hid behind a bookcase Kari's lead went.

"I am SO getting revenge on your sister, Yuma." Blair said.

Yep, Kari won!

"What's a library?" Misty asked as she flew around the bookcases.

"It's a place where you read books" Mira whispered.

"Why are you talking quietly?" Misty asked.

"Because you're meant to talk quietly in a library," Mira explained.

"Shhhhh," Tori and Yuma shushed Mira

Mira gave Misty her best look of death; Misty ended up hiding in a bookshelf. Good, maybe now we'll be able to focus on the task at hand.

"So what was Kari's big scoop anyway?" Tori asked.

"Ice cream." I answered.

"I'm serious, Luna." Tori said, looking at me.

"So am I! She discovered that the local ice cream parlor was a front for a big evil organization." I explained. Although, it does kinda sound funny.

We where just chillin' behind a bookcase, waiting for the criminal to show up. Y'know, nothing big.

"You guys, we're supposed to keep a look out for the criminal." Tori complained.

"Well, if I where the criminal, I'd wait until the library was closed. That way, no one'll find me." I said.

* * *

**Let's Build the Time Warp!  
**

Hours past, nothing happened. I was reading a book about Ancient Egypt. "No more... I... can't... eat...another...bite... of... taiyaki" I heard Blair mumble in her sleep.

Oh great, she's having taiyaki fetishes again... Then again... taiyaki would be pretty nice right about now...

"The library's about to close soon." Tori said.

"Ten...more...minutes...Mom..." Blair kept on mumbling in her sleep.

"Maybe the sinister bad guy took a day off. Or, maybe it's a criminal day off." Yuma suggested.

"Nice one...Yuma." Blair mumbled, finally waking up.

"Shh! Guys, look." Tori whispered.

"What!" I said, closing my book.

"Isn't that-" Yuma started.

"Caswell." Tori finished.

"Whatever." I said. I was about to go back to reading, when... "OW!" Blair whisper shouted.

"Nice to see you're finaly awake, Blair." Tori said.

"Gee, thanks." Blair muttered.

"...CASWELL!?" Blair whisper shouted.

I got up and walked/runed towards Caswell.

"Hey, wait!" Yuma said, catching up to me.

Caswell was at the computers. He took a USB stick and plugged it into one of the computers.

On the screen, some Crashbug X's appeared. They then started throwing bombs.

"What? I didn't mean to start anything!" Caswell said, startled.

"BOO!" I said as me and Yuma came behind him.

"What!?" the startled boy (Caswell) said.

"Got you red handed! Now, tell us why you did it. You criminal low-life!" Yuma said. Tori and Mira were walking up to us. What did Caswell have planned?

Caswell then got his wrist out of Yuma's grip. He then started typing on the keyboard.

"I'm not behind this!" Caswell said. "I'm being used!"

"Don't lie! We haw you upload the virus!" I said.

"Um, what are you doing?" Yuma asked.

Caswell then replied. "I'm tracking the source of the root kit. If I can pinpoint the location this machine just accessed from then we'll know who the criminal is!"

I was then deep in thought... Someone must of sent him that. It sounds like a trap to me. But, who sent it? The only thing I can think of, is. Mr. Kay sent Caswell that. When we where in math class, I felt some strange energy. Like, I was getting punched in the gut. Also, it only happened when Mr. Kay came towards us. Maybe, it was the numbers. I mean, what happened with the monorail and traffic. It had to do with computers, since. The monorails are powered by computers. Also, the lights. Maybe, they where all on red. Also, why was Maestroke acting like that?

"Luna, Lu-Lu, Crystal, Crys?" Yuma said, shaking me.

"What?" I answered.

"We found where the criminal is. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh! Uh... Nothing let's go." I said as I ran to catch up to Caswell and Tori, blocking any conversation.

* * *

We where at the place that Caswell found as the source of the signal. Mira had just finished calling her sister.

"We have to go up, there?" I gulped. Did I mention that I have a serious fear of heights? Well, I do.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Yuma told me.

"N-n-no, I'll go. just, you guys go first". I replied.

"Okay..." Yuma said as him, Tori and, Caswell started to walk in. I was going to go after them, when something grabbed my arm!

"What the!?" I said as I turned around to face the person who grabbed me. "Maestroke!?" I shouted.

"He's not Maestroke." Two voice said. It was Yuki and Cologne!

"'bout time you showed!" Despite an imposter Maestroke grabbing me arm. I joked.

"Nice to see you as well." Dark Fairy joked. "Now, he's not Maestroke. He's **CXyz Maestroke the Sutekina Aku**!"

"You got that right, honey." Dark Maestroke said. "Now, let's go."

"What?!" I asked before I passed out.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, Luna!" A voice said. Whoever it was, I wished they stop shaking me.

"W-where am I?" I said waking up.

"I don't know." Yuki said, relieved that I was awake.

I scanned the area. What can I tell you about the place? Well, it was blue, misty and, there was a gear thing way, WAAAY off in the distance.

"Glad your awake." a voice chuckled.

"Who- who are you?" I asked. It sounded familiar...

"Why, I'm none other than Maestroke!" The voice said. It then came out of the shadows.

"Your not him!" Yuki said. "Your **Dark Maestroke**!"

"You got that right, now... Either Luna duels or, Maestroke isn't coming back at all." he said.

"Luna, don't do it!" Yuki warned.

"No! I have to for the sake of Maestroke! I took a pledge when I accepted Maestroke's card! I may not have wanted to have his card, but I still took it and that means that I have to be fully responsible for everything that happens to them! I may not like dueling, but my cards have been there for me when everyone else had turned on me. I care for my duel spirits more than anything! Sure I may hate most of the time, but when push-comes-to-shove I will not stand by and watch my spirits get taken over! I will duel you!" I said as I got up.

"I'm guessing I can't make you change your mind." Yuki said.

"You got that right, Yuki!" I said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Well then," She said. Her eyes closed, "let's duel!" She shouted as she opened her eyes. Her Left eye changed from an icy blue to purplish-pink.. The imposter Maestroke's left eye changed red.

"Activate your tattoo!" Dark Fairy instructed me.

"What?" I asked.

"You can now activate it when you have Me or Maestroke with you." She answered.

"Okay." I said, nodding, "Duel Gazer Tattoo! Activate!" My wing shaped Tattoo appeared. My left eye changed to electric blue. "Duel Disk! Set!" I said as I threw on my Duel disk. It's shaped like a bat's wing with blue crystals glittering all around it.

**Augmented vision link established!**

"Let's role!" Me and Dark Maestroke said.

**Luna: 4000**

**Dark Maestroke: 4000**

"I'll start by plating Alice the Wandering Doll in defense mode. I set two cards and I activate the field spell Cursed Dollhouse. I also activate Field Barrier so you can't destroy or replace my field spell with your own. I end my turn." I said as I saw Yuki look utterly shocked.

"I thought you dueled with a cyber ice deck?" Yuki asked.

"I do most of the time. It just felt like a doll day today so I chose my Doll Part deck that I got from a friend that went to Duel Academy Island with me. Now let's see what you got in store for me, Dark Maestroke! I can take anything you throw at me! I'll win for the sake of Maestroke!" I said.

"You want it, you got it, princess! I summon Fortune Lady Water and I use her to attack your Wandering Doll!" Dark Maestroke commanded.

**Luna: 4000**

**Dark Maestroke: 3500**

"Alice can't be destroyed in battle and if you attack her then you lose 500 life points. Plus you're now in control of her and because of my field spell when the control of Alice is switched then I can special summon a Doll Part from my deck and I chose my Doll Part Blue." I grinned at his stupid mistake.

My Doll Part Blue was basically a broken doll's head. It was really cute to me but in a human's opinion it was a creepy enough to give people nightmares.

"I skip my turn." Dark Maestroke said.

"I summon Doll Part Gold and I think I'll attack your Fortune Lady." I commanded.

"But my monster is stronger!" Dark Maestroke stated.

His Fortune Lady Water used her staff to hit Gold and it destroyed her.

**Luna: 2800**

**Dark Maestroke: 3500**

"I activate my face down, Necro Doll Meister to special summon Doll Part Red and Doll Part Pink in defense mode. I activate my other face down, Soul Resurrection which allows me to Special summon Doll Part Gold from the graveyard in defense mode. Now my Doll Part Blue attacks Alice the Wandering Doll!" I said.

My Doll Part Red was a pair of broken doll legs and my Doll Part Purple was the torso of a broken doll. The head grew fangs and lunged ar Alice before Alice created this force field that sent Blue flying back to me.

**Luna: 1800**

**Dark Maestroke: 3500**

"Now give me back my doll!" I exclaimed.

I took 500 points of damage because of my monster's special effect.

**Luna: 1500**

**Dark Maestroke: 3500**

"Now I activate Marionette Burial, so by sending Doll Parts Blue, Pink, Gold, and Red from my side of the field to the graveyard I can special summon Doll Chimera and Doll Chimera gains 400 attack points for every Doll Part card in my graveyard, and currently there are four. Which means that my Doll Chimera has 1600 attack points now!" I smirked at this.

"Please don't make me fight it!" Dark Maestroke's Fortune Lady Water begged.

"She's so scary!" His Fortune Lady Light wailed.

That's the point! Doll Chimera is meant to strike fear in everyone's heart because she's so alone in this world." I explained.

"You fool!" Dark Maestroke said, "Thanks to you summoning Doll Chimera, Maestroke will taste the bitter feeling of disappointment!"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked him.

"The more damage I take, the more he'll get hurt!" Dark Maestroke said.

Just then, Maestroke appeared, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Maestroke asked his darker half.

"Well, you see, when there's a number that doesn't belong to someone who can handle their power without any difficultly, I can take control of you! But, if anyone duel me, they duel you! So, if I go, you go with me!" Dark Maestroke cackled.

"What happens if you win?" I asked him. I had a bad feeling about this, but then again it could just be because I ate too much friend prawn this morning with cookies...

"Why, nothing! Just, you know, you're pride'll be shattered!" Dark Maestroke said, "Now what to do, what to do? I know! Since it's the standby phase, Fortune Lady Water now gets 1500 life points. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Foolish Burial to send Fortune Lady Water to the graveyard. Now I activate Ritual of Fortune to send the other Fortune Lady Water to the graveyard and for every Fortune Lady in my graveyard I can draw one card, so since I have two, I get two cards. Now by returning two two Fortune Lady Water's to my deck then I can special summon a Fortune Lady to my hand or deck that is equal to the level of Fortune Lady's that I returned. So I special summon my level six Fortune Lady Earth and I'll attack your Doll Chimera!"

Earth flew over to Doll Chimera and swung her staff across her.

**Luna: 700**

**Dark Maestroke: 3500**

"By sending two Doll Parts from my deck to the graveyard then I can special summon mt Chimera back and she becomes even stronger." I explained.

"I end my turn, Princess." Dark Maestroke replied.

"I draw! I activate Pot of Greed. Now I activate Doll Hammer to destroy my Doll Chimera and draw two cards. Due to my Chimera's effect I can send two Doll Parts from my deck to the grave to bring her back and raise her attack to 3200. Now I'll attack your Fortune Lady Earth and prove that you were joking about the whole what I do in this will hurt Maestroke thing. My pride can never be shattered because I hang out with Misael, Vector, Alit, Durbe, and Gilag so I no self-esteem and no pride! Go Doll Chimera attack his Fortune Lady Earth!" I shouted.

My Doll Chimera had grown a new body on its back and she jumped on Earth.

**Luna: 700**

**Dark Maestroke: 3500**

"Now I activate Ookazi so you lose 800 life points and I'll set two cards face down to end my turn."

**Luna: 700**

**Dark Maestroke: 2700**

I felt a wave of triumph, I just dealt Dark Maestroke damage! Also I proved him - that's about the time I looked over at Maestroke. He really WAS in pain!

"MAESTROKE!" I yelled, "What the crap!?"

I can't believe what Dark Maestroke said was actually true!

"I'm fine just win this, 'kay?" He said although it sounded like it was causing him more pain to speak.

""Tsk, tsk, tsk," Dark Maestroke said, "I told you that you'll only be hurting him. I guess some people just don't listen. I activate Card and Sanctity so we both draw until we both hold six cards. Now I use Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field."

"You just destroyed Alice! You'll pay for that! I activate my Doll Chimera's effect so by sending two Doll Parts to the grave, she is revived and her attack is now 4000." I screeched.

"Oh too bad! Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Field Barrier so that I can play Future Visions. Please welcome Fortune Lady Light and she's removed from play due to my field spell. Now Light's effect lets me special summon any Fortune Lady from my deck and I choose Fortune Lady Fire and her effect kicks in-"

"I activate Torrential Tribute which destroys every monster on the field and I use my Chimera's effect to bring her back with her new and improved 4800 attack points!" I interrupted Dark Maestroke.

"That's what I was hoping for because now I activate Lightning Vortex so by discarding a card then every monster you have is destroyed." Dark Maestroke grinned.

"How dense are you? I can just... Oh no! I don't have any more Doll parts!" I lied.

"That's my turn over." Dark Maestroke said.

"I pass." I said.

"I'll show you a good duel, Luna, one that you can never get tired of! By setting one face down and I activate Fortune's Future so by returning a Fortune Lady to the grave then I can draw two cards. It's your move." Dark Maestroke grinned.

"Since my Alice the Wandering Doll is in my graveyard then I can special summon my Eshilia the Lovely Bisque Doll in attack mode and her effect kicks in. For every four parts of Doll Parts in my graveyard with different names my Eshilia gains 100 attack and since I have twelve Doll Parts then her new attack is 4000. Now Eshilia, attack Dark Maestroke directly!" I commanded.

"I activate Fortune Summoning which lets me special summon any Fortune Lady from my deck but it's destroyed during the end phase and I chose Fortune Lady Wind in defense mode." Dark Maestroke stated.

Eshilia ran to his Fortune Lady and destroyed her.

"Now my turn is over and it's your move." I smiled.

"Now my Fortune Lady Light comes back stronger than ever with 400 attack points. I now use Monster Reborn to bring back Fortune Lady Earth and next I use Time Passage which increases Earth's level by three which means that Earth's new attack is 3600. It may not be enough to destroy your doll but when Earth increases by a level then she inflicts 400 direct damage to my opponent and since she's increased by three levels then you lose 1200 life points." Dark Maestroke explained.

Earth slashed my duel disk.

**Luna: 0**

**Dark Maestroke: 2700**

I fell to my knees.

"You set that duel up!" Dark Maestroke pointed at me accusingly.

I smiled, "Yes. When you told me that nothing would happen if you won, I knew that if I lost then Maestroke would be okay."

"You would risk the chance of losing your life to save him?!"

"Yes, I told you at the start of this duel, that I will do ANYTHING for my duel spirits no matter the cost!"

"Fine the," Dark Maestroke said, "Here you go."

He snapped his fingers and he was gone with Maestroke back to normal.

"D-Gazer Tattoo, deactivate." I said as I ran up to him and Yuki followed, "I'm so sorry!" I cried as he hugged me.

"It's okay, Luna," He said, "I'm sorry that I scared you. Let's go find the others now."

I nodded and jumped from building to building until I got to the building and made it to the floor that everyone was on.

The countdown reached 0, but nothing happened to Heartland City.

"It's all over!" Caswell shouted.

"The city is doomed!" Yuma yelled.

Mr. Kay didn't look the slightest bit fazed, "Why are you all crying?"

"You're virus! Weren't you trying to destroy the city's system and cause panic and chaos!?" Mira asked.

Mr. Kay's mouth dropped open, "Why do you think I would do something like that?"

"The city does look normal." Tori commented.

Mr. Kay started to scratch his head, "I admit that during my preparations, I accidentally caused some trouble."

"So what did you do?" Mira asked.

Mr. Kay gave us a thumbs up, "Just put on your D-Gazers and look at the sky."

"Are we really going to listen to this guy? I mean Mira almost died!" Blair stated, but we all just listened to Mr. Kay's orders.

We were glad that we did because there was a giant Crashbug in the sky.

"How did you do that?" Tori, Blair, Mira and I asked in awe.

"The night view in the city makes the matrix code of the Crashbug image which responded with Duel Gazers which materialized the Crashbug picture. However, the code was incomplete because of the lights off in the museum dome." Mr. Kay explained.

"So you're saying that everything you did was so that you could put on the museum lights and make Crashbug appear?" Yuma asked.

"Yes." Mr Kay admitted which caused us all to fall on the floor.

"Now that is awesome." Mira, Blair, and I grinned.

"Look at this guys!" Caswell showed us his Crashbug card.

"Are you trying to rub it in that you beat me yesterday?" Yuma snarled.

"No, read it." Caswell said.

"Crashbug, an electrical fairy that lives off of the other bugs. It becomes extremely powerful because it lives off its bug friends. It's said that those who witness its full moon-like appearance may forever live in happiness." I stated as Crashbug started to throw bombs which turned into fireworks.

"Don't you get it? Mr. Kay just wanted everybody to live in happiness." Caswell explained with a smile on his face.

Wow, Mr. Kay truly is the coolest guy ever! Astral and Misty both floated over to us. Misty had a grim look on her face which freaked me out because she was such a happy-go-lucky person.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Mira asked her.

"Basically when your Number card, Number 76: Onyx the Vampire Queen appeared, I remembered something very important." She explained.

"Well spit it out!" I said.

"Unless Mira and Yuma collect all 100 Number cards, Mira will die," She answered, "That's why every time a Number duel between Blair, Luna, Yuma or you are losing you suddenly get ill. That's your body dying; it's like Astral losing his life-force."

I shook my head, "No it's not! Mira is a living symbol of the promise that Yuma made with that door! But she's also like Blair, she has heritage from both Astral World and Barian World, but this is from before those two worlds turned on each other so Mira's Divergent! So that means that you two are somehow related!"

"What!?" Blair and Mira screamed.

"Does this mean that I'm Divergent too!" Yuma said pointing to himself.

"Maybe, it rarely appears in males. The Divergent cells usually lay dormant until the child reaches adulthood and apparently Mira and Blair are adults now so you, Yuma Tsukumo are still a child!" I said and everyone including Mr. Kay and Astral laughed at this.

"That's not fair! I'm older than Mira by two minutes!" Yuma screamed.

"That's only because she kicked you out!" Blair laughed.

* * *

**Hope you liked the ending. I was going make Luna win the duel, but that would just make her even more of a Mary Sue, right?This duel took way to long to make!**

**Mira: I'M GONNA DIE!? **

**No, you just need to collect all the lost Number cards. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.**

**Yuma: I won't let you die, Mira.**

**Isn't that so sweet? **

**Luna: It is but his opinion doesn't count for crap at this point.**

**Yuma: Hey!**

**Blair: She's right though, you are still a child compared to us.**

**Yuma: You guys are mean today!  
**

**Mira: Yes~ it's like elementary all over again isn't it? **

**Misty: What's 'elementary'?**

**Luna: Screw this! **

**Sabrina: Why haven't I been here for the last chapter! I only got like three lines!**

**Mira: Don't worry-**

**Luna: You'll be appearing in the next chapter as a ******** (You can't read what it says that way. It's not a curse word)  
**

**Sabrina: Awesome!  
**

**Misty: See you next time on Halfway to Forever!**

**Luna: Please review!**


End file.
